My Narnia Story
by angel.fairy.love
Summary: What if Professor Kirk wasn't the only one that had himself made a wardrobe out of that magical tree? What if Polly Plummer, now Miss Plummer, had one too? And what if a girl named Melody just so happened to walk into this other wardrobe?MARY SUE WARNING!
1. Chapter 1

**Ummm... hello out there... if there's anyone reading...**

**Sooo... this is my very first try at a Narnia story, so yeah... please bear with me. **

**Anyway, this is a Peter/OC and its actually already complete, so i'm probably going to be uploading chapters very quickly... and i mean VERY quickly. As in, I'm going to upload one or two more chapters right after I upload this one. **

**Oh, and by the way, engligh is my second language, so i'm sorry for any mistakes you may find throughout the story... **

**So, yeah. Any review is greatly appreciated :)**

****A*S*L*A*N** **

It was 1940, and World War II was causing calamities in England. Helen watched over her children as they slept peacefully in the bomb shelter. She knew this day would come, but she resented the quickly it had. It had always been obvious for Helen that sooner or later she would be forced to send her children away, because of this war. Because of the air raids happening in London at the time. She had always known.

But she hadn't known it would be this soon. She had watched her beloved husband march away to fight in the war, and now she would be forced to watch her children go away as well. But it was for the best. They weren't safe here anymore. But they would be in the country.

She continued to watch over her babies, even though they weren't babies anymore. Lucy, her youngest, was already a beautiful nine year old. And Edmund, he was going to become such a handsome man, he was already twelve! Then there was Susan, oh how fast she had grown into this beautiful fourteen year old girl. And then, there was Peter. Peter had grown so fast, she could barely believe it. He had grown into such a handsome, young man. He was already sixteen. There was nothing in this world Helen loved more than her beautiful children.

And now she would be forced to watch them leave.

But she wouldn't back down on her decision. It was for the better of her kids. And that was her responsibility as a mother, to do what was best for her children. Even if that meant sending them away.

"You will be safer this way. It's the only way. By the end of the week you will be safe," she whispered to herself in the dark, her eyes never leaving the sleeping forms of her angels, illuminated by the moonlight.

Little did she know that Peter wasn't really asleep, and that not only had he heard her, but knew what she was talking about.

****A*S*L*A*N** **

**So, there's chapter one. It's tiny, I know. I'm sorry, but most chapters probably will be small until I get the hang of how long they should be. When I first wrote this story, I wrote it as a whole document, so I didnt mark any chapters, so I'm trying to figure out when each one is going to start and end. **

**Anywayyyy, I'll be uploading chapter two and possibly three right away, so pleassse review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Andrea, a woman with blond hair and green eyes hugged her daughter good-bye. Melody, her daughter, hugged her back, tears welling up in her eyes. She was very much like her mother, except that she had inherited her father's black hair, and his smile. That beautiful smile that brightened the whole world by a simple glimpse. That smile that made everything seem alright. That smile that they feared they would never see again on his face.

He was off somewhere in France, fighting in the war. And maybe he would never come back.

But this was not the time for these unhappy thoughts. It was the time to say the last good-bye before the train parted. "Promise me you'll be safe," Andrea begged her daughter.

"Of course, mother," Melody said, trying not to cry, not only for her, but for her mother's sake, too. "I promise."

"You be a good girl, Melody. Stay out of trouble, be nice to Miss Plummer, and stay strong," she told her daughter.

Melody nodded. "I will, mother. Be careful, will you?"

Her mother laughed. "Shouldn't I be the one saying that to you?"

Melody smiled and laughed along with her, albeit somewhat forcefully. After all, it was her mother the one staying where the air raids were happening, not her. "I'll miss you, mom."

"I'll miss you too, darling. But don't you worry; soon you will be back home, and this will all be in the past. Now, off you go before they take off without you." She gave her daughter one last hug and then Melody disappeared into the crowd of children getting in train.

Then, with a heavy heart, she watched her daughter go, waving her good-bye.

Little did Andrea know that next time she saw her, Melody would never be the same.


	3. Chapter 3

"You must be Melody. It's a pleasure to meet you, dear."

Melody smiled softly at the old lady in front of her, Miss Plummer. Although she had wrinkled skin and grey, almost white hair, she didn't look like the poor old lady Melody was expecting. She was up and about, walking and laughing and smiling just like she had Melody's mother's age. She also seemed to have a different air around her, something Melody had never seen or felt before.

Of course, someone who has been to Narnia would have recognized the sense of power and greatness around her right away, and if her strength in spite of her years didn't give her away, this almost fantastic feeling that Miss Plummer had because of her visits to Narnia would.

But, of course, Melody had never ever gone to Narnia at that time, and therefore couldn't recognize it as nothing more than a different, almost powerful feeling every time she was near Miss Plummer.

"Yes, Miss Plummer. Thank you for letting me stay here," Melody said.

"It's my pleasure, darling. Anything you want, you can just tell me, or Jennifer, the maid. Make yourself at home. By the Lion, look at the time! I must be of to my study now, but remember to call me if you need anything," she told the girl. She was a very beautiful young woman, in Miss Plummer's opinion, and at first she had worried she may be a little more conceited and vain than she could handle, but then as she met her all her worries were gone.

She was very quiet and shy, but nice and sweet, she could tell. Miss Plummer knew from the moment she had met her that she would have little to no problems with her.

"Thank you," Melody said. She liked Miss Plummer good enough from the little she had known her, although she was a little confused by her expression. By the Lion? She had never heard that before.

"Jennifer, show Miss Melody to her room, will you? Thank you. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be in my study. I'll see you at dinner."

"Here is your room," Jennifer said as she opened the door in the hall. The house wasn't that huge, so Melody didn't think she would have problems remembering where her room was. "Now you can go anywhere you please, except for Miss Plummer's study. It's strictly forbidden. Do you understand?" Jennifer asked. She was in her late thirties, and since she had started working for Miss Plummer, at the age of nineteen, she had never been let in that room, only once a month for cleaning it up, and then she would never get in again until next month when she would clean the room again.

Miss Plummer hadn't told her if the same went for this girl, but if Jennifer wasn't let in after so many years of service, then why would this girl be?

"Yes, I understand."

Truth be told Melody was slightly scared of Jennifer. She seemed very strict, and Melody being shy as she was, didn't feel very comfortable in the presence of this glaring lady.

"Good. Dinner will be served at eight o'clock sharp. Until then you are allowed to do as you please." With that, she walked away.

Melody entered the room and sighed. She would be here for how long? Two weeks? Two months? Two years? She knew it would probably be until the air raids in London stopped… but, when would that be?

Melody unpacked her things briskly and after noticing she had nothing to do, she grabbed a book from her bag and began reading, until she was called in for dinner. It was mostly quiet, and soon everyone went back to their former occupations.

If this is how every day is going to be, Melody thought, then I'm going to die of boredom by the end of the week.

If she had had some other kid with which to play or spend the days with, it wouldn't have been that bad, but she didn't have anyone with her there. So, with nothing to do except reading, which she didn't feel like at the moment, she went to bed early, hoping she would wake up late and that way have less time to spend being bored.

The next day she did wake up late, and so instead of having late breakfast decided to wait for lunch. She sighed as she looked out the window. She didn't have anything very interesting to do, and still not feeling like reading, she decided on going to explore the house. It wasn't huge, and it wouldn't take much time, but it would take her mind of things for a little while. Besides, Miss Plummer had told her that Jennifer would be away from today until Tuesday, which meant she had five days without the maid glaring at her every time she was within eye distance.

She got up from bed and walked out of the room. She remembered she could go anywhere she pleased, except for Miss Plummer's study. Although she was curious about this study because she wasn't allowed to get in, Melody didn't go looking for it.

Maybe other girls would have, but not her. She respected people's privacy, and although she was a very curious person, that didn't mean that she would disrespect her host's wishes and privacy. If she wasn't to go in that room, then she wouldn't go. Even if curiosity was killing her, she wouldn't go. She knew better than that.

At first it was actually fun. She made a scheme of the house in her head, for later reference in case she needed to go somewhere sometime.

This isn't that hard, she thought. First to the right: library. Second to the right: bathroom. Third to the right: another guest room. Third to the left: storage room. Second to the left: another bathroom. First to the left: it is Miss Plummer's study. So I don't go in there…

But after a while of exploring it got boring and so she returned to her room, and after a while decided to go to the library to go look for a book of her interest, since Miss Plummer had told her to use it to her appeal.

Which one was it again? The first one to… to which side? I believe it was the left? Or was it? Yes, it was the left. First to the left: library…

So Melody opened the door and walked in, but after a moment she realized this was the wrong door. This isn't the library; this is Miss Plummer's study! I'm not allowed to be in here! Melody turned around and was about to get out when she saw something from the corner of her eye. She turned to face it, and gasped.

It was a wardrobe. But not just any wardrobe, the most beautiful wardrobe she had ever seen. It was made out of wood, and it had intricate designs all over it. Melody thought it must be one of a kind, but she was wrong. There was another one, just one other. It was exactly the same, and it was in a huge mansion not half an hour from where she was standing right now.

Melody couldn't take her eyes of the wardrobe. It was as if it was calling to her. She slowly took a step closer to it, and then another, and then another. Then she was in front of it, and she softly ran her fingers through the figures carved in it.

She had never seen anything so peculiar. There was carvings of fairytale creatures over it, like a centaur and a faun, and then there was a carving of an apple, and of a huge tree, and then there was a carving of a lion.

The more Melody looked at the lion, the warmer she felt. She didn't know what was happening, but she didn't really care either. She slowly opened the door, and slowly but surely climbed in. She was in such a trance that she didn't realize Miss Plummer had entered the room, and watched with wide eyes as she disappeared into the wardrobe.

Melody walked into the wardrobe, moving the clothes as she passed through. She wondered how she hadn't noticed how long the wardrobe was, for she seemed to keep walking but never reach the end of it. But soon, she got her answer. It was larger than she expected. Way larger.

She fell into something cold and white. She looked up, and her eyes widened. "This is impossible," she whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! Thank you so so SO much for the reviews! I can't believe I actually got any at all! :) You guys ROCK!**

**Ahem... ok well, anyway, as i said before, this story is already complete, so I will be updating very soon...**

**So here it is: chapter 4! Please review and tell me what you think!**

****A*S*L*A*N****

"Hullo." Melody spun around and faced a little girl that must be around ten years old. "Who are you?"

Melody stood up from the snow. "I'm Melody Summer. And who are you?"

"I'm Lucy Pevensie," she said as they shook hands. "Wow, you're very pretty. Even more than Susan!"

Melody blushed. "Oh… thank you, Lucy. You're very pretty too!"

Lucy grinned, and then her face fell slightly. "When you meet Susan you won't think that anymore…"

Melody looked at her, confused as to who this Susan character was. "Who's Susan?"

"Oh, she's my sister. How old are you?"

"Sixteen," Melody answered.

"Then she would be two years younger than you. You're Peter's age. He's my older brother. And then there's Edmund. He's twelve. And me, I'm nine. Do you have any sibling?"

"No," Melody said, smiling sadly. "I always wished I had though. Well Lucy, would you… would you happen to know where we are?" Melody asked.

Lucy frowned slightly. "I was hoping you would know. How did you get here?"

"I... well, you see I got in a wardrobe and…" Melody started, but Lucy cut her off.

"You got here through a wardrobe too? Oh, how wonderful! You see, I was playing hide and seek with my siblings and I hid in the wardrobe in the spare room, and then I was here. I think we got here almost at the same time, and through the same place, right there," she said, pointing to where the clothes and coats were, "but through different wardrobes."

"Do you think people can only get here through wardrobes?" Melody asked, grinning.

Lucy grinned back. "That would be fun! Would…" but she was cut off by the sound of something moving through the bushes.

Both of them felt fear ripping at their sides. "Lucy, get behind me," she told the little girl.

Lucy did so immediately, and as they heard the sound approaching she took Melody's hand and squeezed hard in fear. Melody squeezed back, though in a reassuring way, even if she was feeling just as scared as Lucy was. They heard more rusting, and then…

"AAHHHHH!"

"AAHHHHH!"

"AAHHHHH!"

The thing, hid behind some bushes and Lucy, that was half-hidden behind Melody, hid her little frame completely behind Melody.

Finally, Lucy and Melody looked at each other and at the packages sprawled in the snow, and slowly but surely walked to them. Lucy grabbed one while Melody grabbed the other two. The thing that hid behind the bushes pecked his head out a little.

"Stay behind me, just in case," Melody whispered to Lucy.

He then came out entirely. The girl's eyes grew large at the sight of him. He was half-man, half-goat, with little horns in his head. He had a red scarf around his neck, and a red umbrella.

"Why were you hiding from us?" Lucy had the nerve to ask.

"I… I wasn't… I wasn't hiding. I just… didn't want to scare you," he stuttered as he carefully took the packages from the girls.

"If you don't mind me asking… what are you?" Lucy asked him.

"Well… I'm a faun. And what are you two? Are you beardless dwarves? Although you look too tall to be a dwarf… " he said as he looked at Melody.

**A*S*L*A*N** (changing to Melody's POV)

"We're not dwarves! We're girls!" I said.

His eyes grew large. "So you two are both daughters of Eve?"

Lucy and me looked at him confused. "My mother's name is Helen…"

"And my mother's Andrea…"

"Yes, yes, of course. But, you are, in fact, human?"

"Of course we are! What could we be if not that?" I asked.

"Oh, well I don't know. But, how did you happen to come here?"

"Well, I got here through the wardrobe in the spare room."

"And I through the one in Miss Plummer's study…"

"Spare Oom? Plumm Tudy? Is that in Narnia?" he asked.

"Narnia?" Lucy asked away. "What is Narnia?"

"Well… you're in it right now!" he said, smiling. "Everything from the lamppost to the castle Cair Paravel on the eastern ocean," as he spoke he pointed with his umbrella to the lamppost and then moved it to point at the east. "Every stick and stone you see, every icicle, is Narnia."

"So Narnia's a country," I muttered.

"This is an awfully big wardrobe," Lucy said almost in a daze, looking around.

"Oh! How rude of me! I'm Tumnus," he said.

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Tumnus! I'm Lucy Pevensie," she said as she extended her hand for him to shake. He looked at her hand in confusion. "Oh! You shake it."

"Why?" he asked, confusion still in his face.

"I don't know…" Lucy said thoughtfully. "People do it when they meet each other."

"Oh, well then…" he took her hand and moved it up and down exaggeratedly. Lucy and I giggled. "And who might you be?"

"I'm Melody Summer," I said as he shook my hand the same way he had done with Lucy's and I giggled again.

"You two aren't sisters by any chance?" he asked.

"No, we aren't. But I do have siblings. One sister and two brothers," Lucy said. "But they aren't here."

"I see. So in total you would be five. Well then, Lucy Pevensie from the shining city of Spare Oom, and Melody Summer from the fantastic city of Plumm Tudy," he said as he opened his umbrella and Lucy and I giggled. "Would you care to join me for some tea?"

"Thank you but… I should get back," Lucy said.

"Yes, me too," I agreed.

"But it's just around the corner," he said, almost pleaded. "And there will be a fire… and toast and tea, and perhaps we will even break into the sardines." Lucy and I looked at each other, still not sure.

"I'm not sure…" I said.

"Please? Come on, it's not every day I get to make two new friends."

"Well… I suppose we could come for a little while… if you have sardines," Lucy said.

He smiled at us and then offered each of us an arm, and then lead us through the woods until we reached a place where there was a little door in the side a cliff. Mr. Tumnus lead us in first, and then entered himself. Lucy and I looked around.

"It's beautiful," I said.

"Oh, thank you," he said, I think blushing. "That would be my father," he said as he looked over at the picture Lucy was staring at.

"He has a nice face. You look a lot like him," she said.

Mr. Tumnus froze for a second. "No," he said quietly in a sad tone. "I'm not like him at all."

"My father's fighting a war…" she said sadly.

"Mine too," I said, smiling sadly. She looked at me and sent me a sympathetic smile. We both had fathers fighting in the war.

"My father went away for war, too," he said as we sent him a sad smile as well. I guess that makes us three then. "But that was a long, long time ago. Before this dreadful winter."

"Winter isn't all that bad," I said. "There's snow, and ice skating…"

"Oh, and Christmas!" Lucy said with a smile.

"Well, not here. We haven't had a Christmas in a hundred years," he said.

"What? No presents for a hundred years?"

I chuckled. She was a little girl, of course that would be the first thing she thought of.

"No. Always winter, never Christmas," he told us as he gave us a cup of tea each. "You two would have loved Narnia in the summer," he told us as he sat along with us. "We fauns would dance with the dryads all night. And we never got tired," he chuckled. "Oh, and the music… such music!"

"May you play some?" Lucy asked him.

He smiled. "Of course." He took an instrument that looked like a flute. "Are you two familiar with any Narnian lullabies?" he asked.

"No, we aren't," I answered, knowing Lucy wouldn't know them either.

"That's a good thing," he said as he placed his fingers in the holes, "because this probably won't sound anything like one."

Then he began to play. It was beautiful, and oh so alluring. I watched as figures of fire popped out of the entire fire, and miniature fire fauns danced around a little fire inside the real fire. I felt my eyes begin to drop, and before I knew it I was sound asleep.

****A*S*L*A*N****

**Yeppp... so, this is the longest chapter until now! What do you think? Let me know :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello there! I cannot believe how many of you guys have reviewed or marked as favorite or on alert this story! THANKS SO MUCH! i'm really glad you're liking it so far! thank you thank you thank you! **

** I hope you guys like this one, too! Here it is...**

****A*S*L*A*N****

I opened my eyes as I heard sobs. I looked up and saw Mr. Tumnus at the far end of the house, sobbing.

"Mr. Tumnus!" I heard Lucy's voice exclaim.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No, no… I'm a terrible, terrible faun…."

"What? Of course you're not. You're the nicest faun I've ever met!" Lucy exclaimed.

He chuckled humorlessly. "Then I'm sure you don't know a lot of us," he said quietly.

"I'm sure it's not that bad…" Lucy said.

"Yes, Lucy's right. I'm sure whatever you did isn't so bad," I said.

"It's not what I did. It's what I'm about to do," he said.

"What are you going to do?" Lucy asked in a small voice.

"I'm going to kidnap you both," he said.

My eyes grew large. "What?" I asked in a whisper.

"It was the White Witch. She said that if anyone saw a Daughter of Eve or a Son of Adam wondering the forest we had to bring them to her immediately," he said.

"But I thought you were our friend," Lucy said, in a tiny voice.

He stopped crying and looked up at us for the first time. "I am…" suddenly, he stood up. "If I take you to where I found you, can you both make it back to where you came from?" he asked.

Lucy and I looked at each other. "I think so…" I said.

He nodded. "Then come."

We ran back as fast as we could in the snow. Then we saw the lamppost. "Can you make it back from here?" he asked.

"Yes, I think we can," Lucy nodded.

"Alright. No matter what happens from here, Lucy Pevensie and Melody Summer, meeting you both was a pleasure." He said.

"Oh, Mr. Tumnus!" I exclaimed, and we both hugged him good-bye.

"Here," Lucy said as she handed him a hankie with the letters LP sewed in it in pink. After drying his tears, he went to give it back.

"Keep it. You need it more than I do," she said, smiling.

He smiled back. "Alright," we heard rustling. "You must leave now."

With that Lucy and I ran to where the clothes were. "Lucy, I hope I see you again," I said with a smile.

She smiled and hugged me by the waist. I hugged her back. "Me, too! I'll miss you! I hope I get to meet you again soon!" she said as she let go, although somewhat reluctantly, and then we both walked into the coats.

For a second I thought I heard Lucy's steps, but then I fell over and heard no more. I looked up and saw I was back in Miss Plummer's study… and Miss Plummer was looking right back at me from the doorstep, her eyes wide open.

Then I remembered I wasn't supposed to be here. Oh, no…

I saw as her eyes raced down to my shoes, which were now covered in snow. "Oh, dear…!" I heard her whisper.

"Miss Plummer… I'm incredibly sorry. I… I know I wasn't supposed to be here. I… I won't ever come back, I…"

****A*S*L*A*N****

**Who doesnt love cliff hangers, huh?**

**Well, I hate them, but I hope you guys don't...**

**Anyway, i'm back to tiny chapters, I know, and I'm sorry! I'll try to have next one be a bit longer!**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

"My darling girl, forget that! You were there, weren't you?" she asked excitedly as she grabbed my hand and urgently got me up from my lying position on the floor.

My eyes widened. "You… you mean to say you've been there too? You've been to Narnia?"

She let out a scream of delight. "Oh, dear me, you have! Come! Sit down! You must tell me everything!"

So I told her in detailed explanation everything, since my thinking this room was the library and the trance I felt when I looked at the wardrobe, to Lucy and Mr. Tumnus, and the White Witch, and how we got back.

At the end, she had a gleeful yet serious expression on her face. "I see. Well, if there is one thing I can tell you, is that if you ever go back, you will have to be careful. These are dark times in Narnia, it seems."

"You… think I will be able to go back?" I asked her hopefully.

She smiled at me in a secretive way. "Yes dear. I'm almost sure you will. I don't know when, but I think you will. I think He has something planed for you, something big."

I nodded, although I was confused as to whom He was.

As I walked out of the room I heard Miss Plummer call, "Oh, and Melody?" I turned to look at her. The serious expression had come back. "Please remember, for this is very important: beware the White Witch."

I nodded seriously, and then walked to my room.

About a week passed by, and not only was I always in a dreamy state over when I would go back to Narnia, but Jennifer had come back. Miss Plummer had made very clear as soon as she got back that I was allowed into the study now, and that I wasn't to be told of if I did go in, which somehow made her hate me even more.

I really didn't know what her problem was, but since I was my shy self, I couldn't tell her anything. Besides, what good would that be? Sometimes it's just better to shut up.

One day, I was in the study, looking over the wardrobe while Miss Plummer, there as well, was sitting in her chair looking over some papers when suddenly I started feeling warm inside. It was not normal warmness, but the warm, incredible feeling I had felt only once before, a week ago, while standing in this very room and looking over this very same wardrobe.

I started feeling the very same way, entering the very same trance. I slowly got up from my sitting place, making quite some noise but not noticing. I walked over to the wardrobe, my hands acting to their own accord as they slowly opened the door, not noticing how Miss Plummer had frozen, looked up at me, noticed the signs of the trance I had told her about, knew it was happening again, and grinned. I didn't notice either how she placed the papers on the table, and got up from her chair, then stood in front of the wardrobe as it almost closed, still smiling, waiting for me to come back.

I walked through the coats and then met some branches, making me come out of my trance. Then I realized what was happening. I was coming back. I grinned. I walked further in, the coats becoming less and the branches more. Suddenly, as I kept on walking, I heard a strong male voice say, "I think Lucy should decide."

"Oh! I'd like you to meet Mr…" I heard a familiar voice say as I tripped over something like a root and landed on snow with a little thud. Again. "Melody!" I heard that voice squeal, and before I could even look up a large buddle almost tackled me into a hug. If I wasn't already in the snow, I would be. I looked up and saw Lucy's grinning face.

"Lucy! You're here too! Wait, how did you get here?" I asked as she let go of me and helped me up the best way her little nine year old self could.

"Me and my siblings were hiding from the Macready, and we hid in the wardrobe and here we are!" she was still grinning.

"Your siblings?" I asked. "They're here too?"

Then I heard someone clearing her throat and turned to see a girl and two boys. The girl was very pretty, and looked to be about a year or so younger than me. Then there was the younger boy, who looked to be about twelve, and was frowning a little. And then there was the older boy. He must be about my age, and he was… well, he was… really, the most handsome boy I had ever seen.

"I told you! I told you she was here too! I told you she was real!" Lucy said as she took my hand and dragged me to them. "Melody, these are my siblings. This is Edmund, and this is Susan and this is Peter. This is Melody. See, Susan? I told you!"

"I see, Lucy. Hi, I'm Susan Pevensie," she said as she extended a hand to shake.

"I'm Melody Summer," I said with a small smile as I shook her hand.

"I think we may owe you another apology, Lu," Peter said, smiling sheepishly.

She grinned. "It's ok. They didn't believe you were real," she told me.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"It's just… Well, it was hard to imagine a girl that went through a different wardrobe in the magical land of Narnia," Susan said.

I laughed. "Yes, I guess you're right." She smiled.

"So, what're we doing now?" Edmund asked.

"Lucy?" Peter asked. So he was the one with the voice…

"I'd like you all to meet Mr. Tumnus!" she said, grinning.

"Then Mr. Tumnus it is." He said.

"But we can't go hiking in the snow dress like this!" Susan said.

"No… But I'm sure the professor wouldn't mind us using these." He said as he took some coats out of the wardrobe. "And anyway, if you think about it logically," he stretched the word, looking at Susan, "we're not even taking them out of the wardrobe."

He handed a coat to each of his sibling, the hesitated for a minute with the other one in his hand. "You're coming with us, right?" he asked, giving me a funny look. Was it… embarrassed?

"Oh, please do!" Lucy said.

"Well, I guess if it doesn't bother any of you…"

"Of course not!" Susan said. "Besides, you know Mr. Tumnus too, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. Thank you," I said as Peter handed me a coat. He smiled slightly, and I thought for a moment he was blushing ever so slightly, before he turned to Edmund.

"But that's a girls' coat!" he complained.

"I know," Peter said simply. I wondered what he had done.


	7. Chapter 7

Then we took off, Lucy taking my hand immediately and dragging me far ahead as she started telling me of her week. "So you did come back once before now?" I asked.

"Yes, and I visited Mr. Tumnus. He was alright, and he said it was very bad that you hadn't been able to come too. It wasn't the same, we both missed you, but it was incredible. Oh, and he told me about the dances the fauns and dryads used to do before winter, and…"

During the whole time she told me about her last visit to Mr. Tumnus, and about her week with her siblings. Well, at least now I knew why Edmund was given a girl's coat. Then she quickly changed back to talk to Mr. Tumnus, and how she had had such a great time. And during this whole time I felt a pair of eyes on my back. I think Lucy noticed this too, because she turned her head every few minutes, and smirked before continuing. Until one time, when she turned around, smirking already, stopped walking, and waited for the others to catch up for a second before saying,

"I know what you're thinking Peter. I was right with my description, wasn't I?"

I looked at him only to see him turn a shade scarlet, and looking away from us. "Shut up, Lu."

Edmund and Susan snickered, and I looked at Lucy confused. She grinned at me. "You see…" she started, but was cut off by Peter.

"Lucy!" he almost snarled.

She giggled. "Oh, alright, alright," she laughed as she started swinging our hands and started walking again.

"Should I even ask?" I asked her.

"I wouldn't be able to tell you," she said with a mischievous grin.

"Alright…" I said.

Not a second later she started going on again as she told everyone about what a great time we would all have with Mr. Tumnus. "… and lots and lots of fun…" she trailed of and stopped walking as she looked ahead of us with huge eyes. I looked up to see Mr. Tumnus' door almost ripped from its place, and some object sprawled in the snow near the door. Lucy gasped.

"Lu?" I heard Peter ask before she let go of my hand and started running.

"Lucy!" both Peter and I called, but she didn't stop and we ran behind her.

Soon we got there, and gasped at what we saw. It was all destroyed. The whole house was turned upside down. "Who would do something like this?" Lucy asked quietly.

"Peter," Susan pointed to a piece of parchment nailed to the door.

He ripped it from the nail and read it out loud. "The Faun Tumnus is hereby charged with high treason against Her Imperial Majesty, Jadis, Queen of Narnia, for comforting her enemies and fraternizing with humans. Signed: Maugrim, captain of the Secret Police. Long Live the Queen." He looked up.

Susan looked a little pale. "Alright. Now we really should go back."

"But what about Mr. Tumnus?" Lucy said desperately.

"If he was arrested for being around humans, I don't think there's much we can do," Susan said to Lucy softly.

"You don't understand, do you? It's Melody and I, we're the humans! She must have found out he helped us!" Lucy cried as she hugged me, borderline tearful. I was feeling the same way.

"Maybe we can call the police?" Peter said.

"These are the police!" Susan said, waving the parchment in his face.

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out," he told Lucy and me.

"Why?" Edmund asked. We all looked at him. "I mean, he's a criminal."

Before anyone could say anything, there was a little sound. We all looked outside, where it had come from. There was nothing there. But then we heard it again. "Psst!" we looked at each other. There was no one there, except for a bird. "Psst!"

My eyes grew large. "Did that bird just 'psst' at us?" Susan asked with large eyes.

Peter walked out, and slowly we all followed. "Psst!" the bird then flew away. Then we heard rustling. Susan got behind Peter, taking hold of his shoulder as Lucy dragged me behind him too, grabbing my hand hardly. Edmund stayed a few feet behind us. The rustling continued, and then the thing came out…

What?

"It's… a beaver." Lucy said, voicing the thoughts of everyone.

Peter raised his hand out to the beaver. "Here boy," he said, clicking his tongue and snapping his fingers. "Here, boy."

The beaver looked at him, then at his hand, and then at him again. "Well, I ain't gonna smell it, if that's what you want," it said.

Lucy giggled as everyone else, including me, looked at the beaver with huge eyes. "Oh… sorry," Peter said, retreating his hand.

"Lucy Pevensie?" the beaver asked, and Lucy stopped giggling immediately.

"Yes?" she asked. The beaver took something from its fur, and extended it to her. Lucy walked further in, letting go of my hand. "But, that's the hankie I have to Mr. Tum…"

"Tumnus," the beaver finished. "Yes. He gave it to me before they took him."

"Is he alright?" I asked.

"Melody Summer?" he asked. I nodded. He looked back at the trees. "Further in," he said in a whisper as he got back in the trees.

Peter started to follow, but Susan grabbed his hand to stop him. "What are you doing?" she asked crazed.

"She's right," Edmund said. "How do we know we can trust him?"

"He says he knows the faun," Peter said with a sheepish shrug.

"He's a beaver! He shouldn't be saying anything!" Susan hissed.

"Everything alright?" the beaver asked, poking his head from behind some bushes.

"Yes," Peter said. "We were just talking."

"That's better left for safe quarters," the beaver whispered.

"He means the trees," Lucy whispered. We looked at each other before following the beaver.

After a while of walking we got to a hut in the river. "Beaver, is that you?" came a female voice from inside the hut. "I've been so worried! If I find out you've been with Badger again, I..." the female badger trailed off as she saw us. "Oh! Those aren't badgers… Oh I'd never thought I'd live to see this day!" she exclaimed. Then she glared at Mr. Beaver. "Look at my fur! Couldn't you have given me a ten minute warning?"

"I would've given you a week if I'd thought it would help," he said.

"Come inside," Mrs. Beaver ushered us in, "and we'll see if we can't get you some food, and some civilized company," she said as she looked at Mr. Beaver, and he chuckled sheepishly.


	8. Chapter 8

After we were all settled in, they gave us each a cup of tea. "Isn't there anything we can do to help Mr. Tumnus?" Peter asked.

""They'll have him taken to the Witch's," Mr. Beaver said. "And you know what they say. There's few that go through them gates that come out again."

"Fish 'n' chips?" Mrs. Beaver asked. Upon seeing Lucy's and my despaired faces, she quickly said, "But there is hope, dears; lots of hope!" she nudged Mr. Beaver.

He almost choked in his tea. "Oh, yeah, there's a right but more than hope!" Mr. Braver said, and then lowered voice until it was a mere whisper. "Aslan is on the move."

At the sound of that name, I felt warmth spread in my insides. I had never heard that name before, but it made me feel warm happy. "Who's Aslan?" Edmund asked, effectively breaking the warm trance everyone else had seemed to be in.

"Who's Aslan?" Mr. Beaver laughed. "You cheeky little blighter." We looked at each other, confused faces all over the place.

Mrs. Beaver hit his shoulder and motioned to our confused faces. He immediately stopped laughing. "You really don't know?" he asked in an incredulous voice.

"We haven't exactly been here very long," Peter said in a slightly annoyed voice.

"Well, he's only the king of the whole wood! The top geezer! The real King of Narnia!" Mr. Beaver exclaimed excitedly.

"He's been away for a long while." Mrs. Beaver interjected.

"But he's just got back!" Mr. Beaver said in his excited voice. "And he's waiting for you near the Stone Table!"

"He's waiting for us?" Lucy asked, voicing the question on everyone's head.

"You're bloomin' joking!" he exclaimed. "They don't even know about the prophecy!" he looked hopeless.

"Well, then…" Mrs. Beaver motioned to us. "Tell them!"

"Look. Aslan's return, Tumnus' arrest, the secret police, it's all happening because of you!" he said exasperated.

"You're blaming us?" Susan exclaimed.

"No! Not blaming!" Mrs. Beaver said quickly. "Thanking you."

"There's a prophecy: 'When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits at Cair Paravel in throne, the evil time will be over and done,'" Mr. Beaver recited.

"That doesn't really rhyme," Susan said.

"I know it doesn't, but you're kind of missing the point!" he exclaimed, exasperated.

"It has long been foretold that two Sons of Adam and three Daughters of Eve will defeat the White Witch and restore the peace in Narnia, four of them as Kings and Queens and one as Princess," Mrs. Beaver explained.

We looked at each other with round eyes. "And you think that's us?" I exclaimed.

"Well you better be because Aslan's already fitting out your army!" Mr. Beaver exclaimed.

"Our army?" Lucy almost chocked out, with round eyes.

"Mom sent us away so we wouldn't get caught up in war," Susan said, looking at Peter.

"I think you've made a mistake," Peter said. "We're not heroes!"

"We're from Finshley!" Susan exclaimed, as if stating that would make a difference. "Thank you for your hospitality," she said quickly as she stood up, "but we have to go."

"But what about Mr. Tumnus?" Lucy cried.

"It's out of our hands," Peter said as he too stood up. "It's time we go home. Ed?" we looked around, but he was nowhere to be found. "Ed?" Peter asked again. Then his face grew furious. "I'm gonna kill him."

"Maybe it won't be necessary," Mr. Beaver interjected in a grave voice. "Has Edmund been to Narnia before?"

We raced behind Mr. Beaver and we soon reached a view of a palace surrounded by green woods. The palace was big, and looked like it was entirely made out of ice. There in the distance, we saw a little figure entering through the huge doors.

"Edmund!" Lucy screamed, but Mr. Beaver shushed her.

"Shh! She'll hear ya!" he said. Then Peter started running toward the palace. "NO!" Mr. Beaver yelled and lounged at Peter, grabbing hold of his coat.

"Get off me!" Peter yelled as he tried to keep running.

"You're playing into her hands!" Mr. Beaver yelled.

"We can't just let him go!" Susan exclaimed.

"He's our brother!" Lucy said.

"He's the bait!" Mr. Beaver said. "She wants all five of ya!"

"Why?" I asked.

"To stop the prophecy from coming true!" he exclaimed. "To kill ya!"

Everyone froze. There was a moment of silence before Susan spoke. "This is all your fault!" she hissed.

"My fault?" Peter asked, incredulous.

"None of this would've happened if you had listened to me!" she said furiously.

"Oh, so you knew this would happen?" he exclaimed.

"No, I didn't know what would happen! Which is why we should've gone back while we still could!"

"Stop it!" Lucy screamed, silencing both of them.

"Guys, this isn't going to help your brother," I said.

"They're right. Only Aslan can help him now," Mr. Beaver said.

Our faces grew somber. "Then take us to him," Peter said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hellooo everyone! **

**Ok, first of, I want to thank everyone who's been either reviewing and/or putting this story in their favorite lists, or on alert. **

**Means the world to me! Thanks a lot! =D **

**Secondly...**

**So... I've been missing for a while. I know. I'm so so so sorry! **

**Thing is, I'm flying out of the country in two days (tuesday at like 7 am actually), and so it's been pretty hectic lately. I know that it's no excuse, and as I said before, I'm sorry!**

**For this same reason of me traveling, I won't be able to update for a while. And I mean, for a LONG WHILE. **

**... uhhh... three weeks... actually...**

**It's a long time, I know! And once again, I apologize!**

**I know I said when I started posting this story that I would update regulary, and because of this trip, I won't for a long time.**

**Need I say sorry again? **

**... I'm sorry! =(**

**But I really won't be able to sit down on a computer to update while I'm there, so in a pretty sad atempt to make up for it, I'll post a shit load of chapters between today and tomorrow.**

**I hope this does make up for it somehow. **

**So, I hope you like the next chapters. **

**Please review and let me know what you think!**

****A*S*L*A*N****

Mr. Beaver nodded, and then we started walking back when we heard howls. "Run!" he yelled. We started running for the hut. "Hurry mama! They're after us!"

"Oh right then!" she said as she started packing food in folds.

"What's she doing!" I exclaimed.

"You'll thank me later," she said. "It's a long journey and Mr. Beaver gets cranky when he's hungry."

"I'm cranky now!" he exclaimed as Susan and I both hurried to help her so we could leave sooner.

"Do you think we'll need jam?" Susan asked.

"Only if the witch serves toast!" Peter exclaimed, earning a glare from his sister. Then they heard barks just outside the hut, and claws trying to break through.

"Come, quick!" Mr. Beaver said as he moved a barrel and revealed a tunnel. We all ran through it, and at the end he and Peter placed the barrel again in place. "Badger and me dug this. Comes right outside his place," he explained.

"You told me it lead to your mother's!" Mrs. Beaver exclaimed. But then we heard barking. Inside the tunnel.

"They're in the tunnel," Lucy whispered.

"Quick! This way!" Mr. Beaver said. We ran and ran, but seemed to get nowhere.

"You should've brought a map!" Mrs. Beaver lamented.

"There wasn't room next to the jam!" her husband snapped back, and then moved a barrel and light came in. "Through here!" we all ran out of it, and then Peter and Mr. Beaver moved the barrel again.

Lucy then tripped over something, and we all turned to see what. It was a statue… or well, a lot of statues. All of different animals, and they all had looks of fear in their faces, some of them covering it with their paws. I heard Mr. Beaver gasp, and he put his paw in the statue of a badger that was covering its face as if recoiling.

"I'm so sorry dear," Mrs. Beaver said as she placed her paw in his shoulder.

"He was my best mate," he said mournfully.

"What happened here?" Peter asked.

"This is what becomes of those who cross the witch," a voice said, and we turned to see a fox.

"Take one more step traitor, and I'll chew you to splinters!" Mr. Beaver hissed, trying to break free from Mrs. Beaver's grasp.

"Relax. I'm one of the good guys," the fox chuckled.

"Really? Well you look an awful lot like the bad ones," Mr. Beaver hissed.

"An unfortunate family resemblance," the fox rolled his eyes, looking quite annoyed. "But we can argue breeding later. Right now we have to move."

Peter looked at the barrel and then back at the fox. "What do you have in mind?"

The fox smirked in a way I knew would mean trouble, and then looked up. We all did as well. Oh, no. Should've guessed.

The wolves broke through the barrel and looked around. They surrounded the fox as his tail whipped away our footprints in the snow. "Greetings, gents," the fox said with a cunning smile. "Lost something, have we?"

"Don't patronize me," the one that looked like the leader growled. "I know where your alliances lie! We're looking for some humans…"

The fox chuckled. "Humans? Here in Narnia? That's an important piece of information, don't you think?"

One of the wolves lounged at him and bit in his throat, causing him to yelp in pain. Lucy almost screamed, but Peter put a hand on her mouth and no sound came out.

"Your reward is your life," the leader growled. Then he chuckled. "It's not much, but still. Where are the fugitives?"

The fox whimpered in pain and looked desperate. For a second he looked right at us in the tree we had climbed and I worried he was going to give us away, before he whimpered and said, "North. They ran north."

"Smell them out," the leader ordered, and the wolf holding the fox threw him aside as he yelped, and they ran ahead north.

We quickly climbed down the tree, and hurried to the wounded fox. A fire was started, and Mrs. Beaver attended to the fox's wound as we sat around the fire.

"What happened to them?" I asked, referring to the statues.

"They were helping Tumnus. The witch got here before I did. Oh, ow!"

"Are you alright?" Lucy asked, concerned.

"Well, I wish I could say their bark was worse than their bite… OW!"

"Oh, stop squirming!" Mrs. Beaver said. "You're worse than Beaver on bath day!"

"Worse day of the year," Mr. Beaver whispered to us, and we all chuckled.

"Thank you for your kindness," the fox said as he stood up, "but I'm afraid that's all the cure I have time for."

"You're leaving?" Lucy asked.

"It has been a pleasure, My Queen, and an honor," he said as he bowed slightly because of his wounds wouldn't let him do a proper bow, "but time is short, and Aslan himself has asked me to gather more troops."

"You've seen Aslan?" gasped Mr. Beaver.

"What's he like?" Mrs. Beaver asked with wonder.

"Like everything we've ever heard," the fox said with a happy smile, "You'll be glad to have him by your side in the battle against the witch."

"But we're not planning on fighting any Witch!" Susan said.

The fox looked alarmed and shocked. "But surely, King Peter, the prophecy!"

"We can't go to war without you," Mr. Beaver pleaded.

Peter looked down at the fire. "We just want our brother back," he said quietly.

The beavers and the fox looked at each other in desperation. We just looked at the fire. I knew the Pevensies were here just to recover Edmund, and that then they would most probably return home… but I wouldn't. I had to help Mr. Tumnus. There had to be a way. I went to sleep with these thoughts in my mind.

Next day we got up early and started walking right away, until we reached a cliff that overlooked miles and miles of Narnia. "Aslan's camp is near the Stone Table," Mrs. Beaver said, "just across the Frozen River."

"River?" Peter asked.

"Oh, the river's been frozen solid for a hundred years," he said, trying to ease our worry.

"It's so far," I said as I looked over the land.

"It's the world, dear," Mrs. Beaver chuckled. "Did you expect it to be small?"

"Smaller," Susan said, throwing Peter an ugly look as we started walking again.

"So where are you from?" Susan asked.

"I had just moved to Finchley," I said.

They looked at me. "Really? We live there! Or well… we lived there before," Lucy said.

"Really? Maybe when we go back we'll meet again," I said with a small smile.

"Oh, Susan! Come look at this!" Lucy said as she pointed to a tiny bush covered in snow, taking her hand and dragging her away, leaving me and Peter alone.

There was a moment of silence before he said anything. "Lucy seems to like you a lot," he said.

I smiled ever so slightly. "I like her a lot; too… if she hadn't been there the first time I came here I would've probably thought I´d gone crazy."

He smiled. "The first time she returned she wouldn't stop talking about you," he said.

I looked at him, shocked at this revelation. "Really?"

"Really… she seems to look at you as another sister…"

I looked ahead, watching her little form skip through the snow, dragging Susan by the hand, and smiled. "Well, I've always wanted a sister…" I said.

"You don't have any siblings?" he asked.

"No," I shook my head. "Mom had problems when she was pregnant with me, so she couldn't have any more kids…"

And so we started talking about everything. I was surprised, as cliché as this may sound, at how easy it was to talk to Peter. My shyness didn't stop me much because of this easiness I felt around him. We talked about any little unimportant topic we could come up with for I don't know how long, and by the time his sisters came back I think it was safe to say that we were at least friends. Lucy let go of Susan's hand and walked around the three of us.

"Come on humans!" Mr. Beaver called back at us, "While we're still young!"

"If he tells us to hurry one more time," Peter said as he picked up Lucy so she could ride him piggy back style, "I'm going to turn him into a big, fluffy hat."

Susan broke a smile, and Lucy and I laughed.

"Hurry up! Come on!"

"He is getting a little bossy," Lucy agreed.

"No! Behind you! It's her!" Mrs. Beaver cried, and we turned to see a sleigh riding toward us. We immediately took off running, Peter getting Lucy off his back and taking her hand and then racing with us. We could hear bells nearing us, but before they could reach us we got to the forest line. "In here! Dive!" Mr. Beaver yelled as he pointed to a little cave in a rock. Actually it wasn't even a cave.

We all squeezed in, and then kept quiet. Footsteps were heard, and then we saw a shadow walking in the top part of the rock we were hiding in. A little snow fell over and then the shadow moved out of our sight. We kept quiet for a minute before anyone dared speak.

"Maybe she's gone," Lucy whispered.

"I suppose I'll go look," Peter said by my side.

Mr. Beaver stopped before anyone else could. "No! You're worth nothing to Narnia dead," he said as he started toward the outside.

"Neither are you Beaver," Mrs. Beaver said.

He smiled at her. "Thanks, sweetheart," he said as he took her paw and then let go gently, and slowly walking out.


	10. Chapter 10

We stayed quite frozen for a moment before he heard a small sound, and Lucy let out a little scream and I almost jumped out of my skin when Mr. Beaver's head popped in the cave. "Come out! I hope you've all been good, cause there's someone here to see ya!"

We made our way out of the cave, and as I felt something warm in my hand I looked down to see I was holding hands with Peter, and realizing I had done so since we saw the shadow. Apparently he realized this too, because he looked down too and we both blushed furiously and let go quickly, looking everywhere but the other.

But it was quickly forgotten at the sight in front of us. There stood a tall man in a brown coat, and a long white beard. He was grinning joyfully at us. "Merry Christmas, sir," Lucy said with a grin.

"It certainly is Lucy, since you have arrived," he said happily.

"Look," Susan started, "I've put up with a lot since I got here but this…"

"We thought you were the witch," Peter said, cutting her of.

"Yes… sorry about that but, in my defense I have been driving one of these longer than the witch," he said with a laugh.

"I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia," I said, confused. I remembered quite well what Mr. Tumnus had told Lucy and me.

"No, for a long time," he said, "but the hope that you have brought, Your Majesties, is finally starting to weaken the witch's powers. Still, I dare say, you could do with these," he said as he turned to his sleigh and took a big red sack.

"Presents!" Lucy said excitedly, and raced forward.

Father Christmas chuckled at her reaction, and took from the sack a sheathed dagger and a cordial filled with some red liquid. "The juice of the fire flower," he told her as he handed her the cordial. "One drop will cure any injury." Then he handed her the sheathed dagger. "And though I hope you never have to use it…"

Lucy looked at the dagger with a look of concentration on her face. "Thank you sir… but I think I could be brave enough."

He chuckled. "I'm sure you could. But battles are ugly affairs," he said. Then he turned back to the sack. "Susan," he called. She stepped forward as Lucy stepped back. He took from the sack a beautiful bow and a quiver with arrows that had red feathers at the ends. "Trust in this bow, and it will not easily miss," he told her.

She nodded, taking it, but then looked at him. "What happened to 'battles are ugly affairs'?"

Father Christmas chuckled, then handed her a horn. "And though you don't seem to have a problem making yourself heard, blow on this, and wherever you are, help will come," he said. It was white and had the head of a lion in the upper part.

"Thank you," she said, stepping back.

"Melody," he then called. Oh no. I stepped forward. He handed me a sheathed sword, and when I took it out I realized it wasn't one, but two. But it looked like you could use them together or separately. The sheath was red, and the handle of the sword was a golden lion's head. "Trust in these with your life, and they won't fail you," he said.

I nodded. "Thank you," I said as I stepped back.

"Peter," he said, handing him a sword and a shield. The shield had a red lion on it, and the sword had the same golden handle with the lion's head that mine had. "The time to use these may be near at hand."

"Thank you, sir," he said as he sheathed it back.

"These are tools, not toys," he said gravely. "Bear them well and wisely." We all nodded. "Now I must be off. Winter is almost over, and things do pile up when you've been gone a hundred years!" he said, smiling as he climbed back up in his sleigh. "Long Live Aslan! And Merry Christmas!"

When he was far away, Lucy turned to Susan with a satisfied smirk. "Told you he was real," she said, making me laugh a little and Susan smile.

"He said winter was almost over," Peter said suddenly. "You know what that means. No more ice."

Our eyes grew, and we all started running for the river. When we got there, the ice in the waterfall was already breaking off. "We need to cross. Now." Peter said as he took Lucy's hand.

"Don't beavers make dams?" Lucy asked them.

"I'm not that fast dear," Mr. Beaver told her.

"Come on!" Peter said as he hurried Lucy.

"Wait!" Susan shouted. "Will you think about this for a minute?" she asked.

"Susan, we don't have a minute!" I said softly.

"I'm just trying to be realistic," she said, looking worriedly at the river.

"No, you're just trying to be smart," Peter snapped. "As usual." He then took Lucy's hand, and started crossing. I offered my hand to Susan, which she hesitantly took, and I grabbed Lucy's other hand as she was about to slip even with Peter's help. We took a few steps into the river before the ice cracked under Peter's weight.

"Wait," Mr. Beaver said. "Maybe I should go first."

"Maybe you should," he responded as Mr. Beaver took little steps into the ice. It cracked a little.

"You've been sneaking second helpings, haven't you?" Mrs. Beaver accused.

"You never know which meals gonna be your last," he said. "Especially with your cooking," he whispered then.

I would've laughed if it weren't for the seriousness of the moment. Slowly, we followed after him.

"If mom knew what we are doing…" Susan started.

"Mom isn't here!" Peter snapped at her, but then we heard howls, and some wolves started running in the rocks near us. "Run!" he yelled, and we started running quickly, trying to get to the other side on time.

But we weren't fast enough. Soon the wolves caught up with us and one of them bit on Mr. Beaver's throat. "No!" Mrs. Beaver shouted.

"Peter!" Lucy yelled frightened as she grabbed onto Susan and me.

He then drew his sword and pointed it to the wolves. "Put that down, boy. Someone could get hurt," the wolf said.

"Don't worry about me!" Mr. Beaver shouted. "Run him through!"

"Leave now while you can, and your brother leaves with you," the wolf said.

"Peter, stop! Maybe we should listen to him!" Susan shouted.

The wolf chuckled darkly. "Smart girl," he said.

"Don't listen to him!" Mr. Beaver kept saying. "Kill him! Kill him now!"

"Oh come on. This isn't your war. All my Queen wants is for you all to leave," the wolf said.

"Look, just because some man in a red coat hands you a sword doesn't make you a hero!" Susan shouted. "Just drop it!"

"No Peter! Narnia needs you!" Mr. Beaver insisted. "Gut him while you still have a chance!"

"What's it gonna be, Son of Adam? I won't wait forever. And neither will the river," he said, taking a glance at the cracking ice from the waterfall.

"Peter!" Lucy yelled as the ice started cracking completely.

"Hold on to me!" he yelled, and sunk his sword in the ice. We grabbed onto him, and not a second later the waterfall burst open and the ice was no more. We screamed as the water sent us flying in our piece of ice, submerging us in the freezing water. Soon we floated up again, and that is when I realized how incredibly cold it really was. We floated for a moment before we got to shore, dripping wet. We crawled into the land, and then I realized Lucy wasn't here.

"Lucy?" I asked.

Peter looked down, and saw he was only holding her coat. "What have you done?" Susan cried. "Lucy! Lucy!"

"Has anyone seen my coat?" a voice said behind us, and we turned to see Lucy. She was dripping wet as we all were, and was holding herself so she could warm up a little more, but she wasn't hurt. We all rushed to her.

"Don't you worry, dear," Mr. Beaver said with a smile. "Your brother's got you well looked after."

"And I don't think you'll be needing those coats anymore," Mrs. Beaver said joyfully, and we turned around again to see the trees and ground that had before been covered in snow, were now covered in green leaves and grass, a few flowers already blooming here and there.


	11. Chapter 11

We started walking through the trees, and a while after we took our coats because we didn't need them anymore. We left them in a few branches, and then continued our way to Aslan's camp. In a minute we heard a horn blow, and we saw dozens and dozens and dozens of golden and red stripped tents, and then creatures started showing up. I could see centaurs, fauns, gryphons, and a lot of different animals such as panthers and hawks looking at us and coming closer, until there was some kind of path in which we started walking.

I thought for a second that I should go behind them, after all that supposed prophecy stated I was just a princess while they were king and queens, but they all gave me a look as soon as I started walking slower, obviously seeing my intentions, and they slowed down as well until we were all in a line again. Behind us trailed the beavers.

"Why are they all staring?" Susan asked in a whisper.

"Maybe they think you look funny," Lucy said, and neither Peter nor I could contain a little chuckle. Susan looked away, uncomfortable.

We walked up until we reached the greatest tent in the whole camp. We stopped right in front of a centaur, and Peter drew out his sword. "We have come to see Aslan," he said. We heard a murmur pass through the crowd behind us, and the centaur looked at us for a second before nodded once and moving. Then everyone behind us kneeled somehow, even the birds and the huge cats.

Then, from the tent came out a huge lion. As soon as he got out, all four of us kneeled. He was magnificent. He was huge, and had golden fur with golden eyes and a magnificent mane. And as I looked at him before bowing my head I felt the warmth grow inside me.

"Welcome, Peter, Son of Adam. Welcome, Melody, Susan and Lucy, Daughters of Eve. And welcome to you, Beavers. You have my thanks. But where is the fifth?"

Peter sheathed his sword. "That's why we're here, sir. We need your help," he said.

"We had a little trouble in the way," Susan said.

"Our brother's been captured by the White Witch," Peter said. A new murmur passed the crowd behind us.

"Captured? How could this happen?" Aslan asked in his warm voice.

We looked at each other, not knowing how to answer that without saying he… "He betrayed them, Your Majesty," Mr. Beaver said.

Well, that was exactly the word we had been trying to avoid.

"Then he has betrayed us all," the centaur from earlier said.

"Peace, Oreius," Aslan said, "I'm sure there's an explanation."

"It's my fault, really. I was too hard on him," Peter said in a guilty voice.

Susan placed a hand on his shoulder. "We all were," she said.

"Sir, he's our brother," Lucy said in a little voice.

"I know, dear one. But that only makes it all the worse," he said. "This may be harder than you think."

We were shown to our tents, and Susan, Lucy and me changed into the dresses that were made for us. Lucy's was a pretty light blue; Susan's a deep dark green, and mine was a dark royal blue. Then we went down to the river to wash up a little.

"You look like mom," Lucy told Susan.

"Mom hasn't had a dress like this since the war started," Susan said.

"We should bring her one back. A whole trunk full of them!" Lucy said excitedly as I laughed at her excited face.

"If we ever get back," Susan said in a small voice. Then she looked at Lucy's frowning little self. "I'm sorry I'm like that," she said apologetically and sadly. "We used to have fun together, didn't we?"

"Yes…" Lucy said slowly, and then grinned mischievously. "Before you got boring!"

I laughed. "Ouch," I said to Susan with a smile.

Susan grinned at both of us, and then turned to Lucy. "Oh, really?" she said mischievously, then bend down and placed her hand in the water and threw a handful at Lucy, then at me. We both squealed and laughed as we threw back at her, and soon it was a water fight. We were all laughing, and smiling. Then Susan went to get a towel from the tree branch, and when she took it she screamed.

"Please don't try to run," that same wolf from before said. "We're tired, and we'd prefer to kill you quick."

Another wolf flanked him, and we three looked at each other. Then Susan threw the towel at the wolf's eyes, and ran for the horn, blowing it as we three climbed the tree quickly. Soon they were snapping at our ankles, barely missing for an inch or less every time.

Susan and I both screamed as they snapped at our feet, having to raise them every time they jumped, trying to catch them. Lucy was at a higher branch, but we weren't. Oh how I regretted having left my swords in the tent.

Suddenly, Peter ran in and drew his sword. "Get back!" he yelled as he pointed his sword at the wolves and he got between us.

"Come on. We've already been through this before," the wolf taunted him. "We both know you haven't got it in you."

"Peter! Watch out!" Susan screamed as the other wolf helped circled him.

Just when he looked like he was about to pounce at him, Aslan, Oreius and a lot of others came running in, taking out their swords and weapons. "No! Stay your weapons! This is Peter's battle," Aslan said as he placed a paw on the second wolf, pinning him to the ground.

"You may think you're a king…" the wolf said as he prepared to lounge at Peter, "but you're going to die…like a dog!" he growled as he pounced.

Lucy, Susan and I screamed as Peter and the wolf fell backwards. We hurried down the tree and I helped his sisters move the dead thing away from Peter. He looked slightly pale and shocked at having killed someone (or something) but he was unharmed. Lucy and Susan engulfed him in a hug. Then he turned to me and cracked a smile. "Don't I get a hug after saving your life?"

I shook my head with a smile and hugged him. God I was so relieved. But then I worried again. Why did I care so much? I was bound to care some, of course, but why this much? Oh no… I couldn't possibly… like him… could I?

I let go of him and saw as Aslan released the second wolf. "After him. He'll lead you to Edmund," he told them, and they all ran after the wolf. We helped Peter up, and Aslan turned to face him. "Peter. Clean your sword," he told him. Then he sunk his sword on the ground and kneeled before Aslan. Aslan placed a paw on his shoulder, and then after breathing over him he retreated it. "Rise, Sir Peter Wolf's-Bane, Knight of Narnia," Aslan said.

Peter got up, looking proud, and we smiled at him. He sheathed his sword again and we all headed back to camp. "Peter, Melody," Aslan said. He was accompanied by Oreius. "Oreius will be teaching Edmund and you how to use your swords," he told us.

We both nodded and I smiled slightly at the scary-looking centaur. "It will be an honor to teach your Majesties," he said with a slight bow. Now this was new. But he didn't have to do that. I wasn't a princess. I don't think I'll ever be.

"You are in good hands," Aslan said, and then left.

So, for the rest of the day, we learned how to use our swords. Oreius taught Peter how to use his sword and shield, and taught me how to use both my swords, and how to use only one of them. It was incredibly hard, learning how to stand, how to keep balance, how to defend myself with the swords, with only one, how to attack, how to do everything while riding a horse…

"This is Fredrick," Oreius said as he handed me a while stallion. He was beautiful, the most beautiful horse I had ever seen. "He's agreed to be your horse, if you want to."

"I couldn't ever think of a better horse," I said with a smile.

"Thank you, Princess. It will be my honor," the horse said. I looked at it shocked for a second before smiling. It was a talking horse? Even better!

By nightfall we both knew the basics and if I can say so myself, we weren't that bad. Of course, we didn't stand a chance against Oreius, but at least we weren't hopeless anymore.

"You both have progressed a lot. You have a talent. It is quite impressive. With some practice you will both make wonderful swordsman… and swordswoman," he added, looking at me.

I smiled at him. "Thank you for helping us," I told him.

"It is my honor, Princess. I will wait for you both tomorrow at seven thirty sharp," he bowed and left.

"Princess," I muttered with a grimace to myself as I sheathed my swords.

Peter grinned at me. "Is there anything wrong with that, Princess?" he teased me.

I glared at him but then grinned. "Oh no, of course not my King." I mocked him back. He grimaced. I laughed.

He smirked at me. "At least I won't have to wear a tiara," he said as we started walking back.

I smirked. He really didn't know what he was talking about, did he? "You're right, you're not. You're going to have to wear a crown."

This made his smirk disappear. I laughed. He glared at me, but then broke into a laugh too. We reached the camp and quickly made our way to where dinner had been served for us five. Could it be that the food here was that much better than the one back home? Even a simple apple tasted so much better than any other apple you could ever find back in England…


	12. Chapter 12

Next day Susan, Lucy and I got out of our tent and the first thing we saw was Peter looking up a hill. We looked up, and there was Aslan… and Edmund! "Edmund!" Lucy cried, and ran to him, but Peter stopped her. Then Aslan and Edmund came down to us. They stopped right in front of us.

"What's done is done," Aslan said. "There is no need to speak to Edmund about what is past." With that, he stood up and left us.

Edmund looked down at his feet, and after a moment of silence he looked slightly up. "Hello," was all he said.

Lucy broke into a grin and ran to him, tackling him into a hug. He seemed surprised at first, but then hugged her back with a smile. Susan then followed, hugging him. He looked my way and I sent him a small comforting smile. He smiled back slightly. He must've been worried of the first impression he's made on me, and relieved now that he's seen there's nothing to worry about. "Are you alright?" Susan asked as she let go of him.

"I'm a little tired," he responded.

"Get some sleep," Peter said without any emotion in his voice, motioning with his head to the tent. Edmund looked down again, and made his way there. "And Edmund?" he looked up at Peter. Peter smiled at him. "Try not to wander off." Edmund smiled at him, looking relieved, and then disappeared in the tent.

We waited until Edmund woke up for breakfast (Peter and I trained with Oreius while he slept) and then when he was up we all sat down to have breakfast, except for Peter who was leaning against a tent beside us. "Narnia's not going to run out of toast, Ed," Lucy chuckled as she watched her brother almost swallow whole the toast he had in his hand.

Edmund grinned sheepishly.

"I'm sure they'll pack something up for the journey back," Peter said for the first time in a while.

We all looked up at him. "We're going home?" Susan asked, surprised.

"You are," he said. "I promised Mum I'd keep you three safe. But it doesn't mean that I can't stay behind and help. And I know I can't force you, but if you could go back as well…" Peter said, looking at me.

This took me by surprise. What did he just say? I glared at him. "Well, sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not going back yet, so you'll have to suffer through more of my presence here for a while." With that, I got up and walked away.

In the distance, I could hear Susan say, "You couldn't have voiced that in a more terrible way, Peter."

I know I can't force you, but if you could go back as well…

So that is how he really felt about me being here? As nothing more than a burden and someone he has to put up with? I thought he saw me as a friend, but clearly that was not the case. I felt anger and pain boil inside me as his words rang in my head again.

I could just imagine his thoughts about me. Why did this girl have to come too? Why did she have to intrude? I wish she would just go back and leave us alone… I closed my hands into tight fists, so hard I knew the knuckles would be pale white, and my nails caught into my skin painfully, but I didn't care.

I finally found a good enough spot in the fields we practiced swordsmanship and sat down with my back against a comfortable rock. I huffed and then sighed. Why did I care so much if he liked me or not? Well, because I liked him. I really liked him. And that was not right. He was going to become a king. I was just to be a princess, if I ever did become that. But I never would, because I was convinced that sooner or later Aslan would realize what a mistake he had committed when he thought I could ever be a good princess, and tell me to go back.

I just hoped that I could get to Mr. Tumnus before that happened.

"It's quite beautiful here, isn't it?" a deep warm voice asked.

Aslan sit beside me as I smiled slightly and looked over the scenery. "It is," I agreed.

"Daughter, I see you're upset. Tell me your worries."

I sighed. "I… Aslan, I know you think I'm going to be a princess, but…" I trailed off.

He looked at me. "You too, doubt the prophecy?"

"Too?" I asked.

"Your friend Peter seems to be unsure about his place in the prophecy, too. But that is for himself and himself only to know, unless he tells another by choice. But tell me, why is it that you don't want to be a princess?"

"It's not that I don't want to be a princess. I really wish I had what it takes to be one. But I don't. I'm quiet and shy and… just nothing special," now this sounded all so cliché for me to say, but it was exactly what I was feeling and thinking. "I just feel like it's a matter of time before you realize that and send me back before I can do what I've been waiting to do."

"And what would that be?" he asked.

"Save Mr. Tumnus from the witch. I don't even know if it's too late already… but…"

"Dear one, it's still not too late. You'll be able to save your friend, but in order to do that you must first believe you can." He looked at me with warm, golden eyes. "You didn't just come to Narnia by mistake, or because I decided you may become a good princess. I chose you to come along with the Pevensies because I know you will be a good princess. I can see into your heart, and I can assure you, you are going to do fine. And as for you being nothing special, if you believe that you are not, then you won't ever be. But if you believe that you can get to be the Princess Melody Narnia will forever remember, then you will accomplish to be that."

I looked at him in wonderment. How did he know all that? Well of course, what a stupid question… because he was Aslan! That was how. "Thank you Aslan," I said somewhat tearfully.

He smiled to me. I had never seen a lion smile, but instead of feeling frightened I felt warm. "Sometimes we need someone to tell us how important we are, for us to remember it," he said, and stood up and walked away.

I watched his retreating form for a while before looking back at the field, feeling a lot better than I did two hours before. For once since I had first heard the prophecy, I felt like maybe, I could live up to be the princess everyone in Narnia expected me to be.

After a while longer, I returned back to camp. As soon as I spotted my tent, I heard someone calling me. "Melody!" I knew that voice. With a sigh I turned around and Peter ran up to me. "Melody… I've been looking for you for hours," he said as he finally got to where I was.

"I… I was away from some time," I said simply.

"May I ask where?" he asked, looking sheepish.

"The training field," I replied shortly.

He looked confused for a moment. "Oh… I should've known…" he shook his head. "Anyway, I… I just wanted… listen, about what happened in the morning… I didn't… I didn't mean it that way."

"You didn't?" I asked. Right, so he didn't actually hate me then?

"No! I didn't even realize why you were upset until Susan explained how what I said sounded…"

"Alright then, if you didn't mean it like that, what could you possibly mean?"

"I… well, I just… listen," he sighed. "I just don't want you to get hurt," he looked down embarrassed, a tint of red playing on his cheeks. "We're about to go into war, and I don't want my sibling or you here while that happens," he explained.

My hard expression softened at this. "Oh. Well… you could have just… said that before," I said.

Now I understood what he had meant… which wasn't at all what I had understood at first… But, can you really blame me? If this was really what he meant, then he voiced it in the most horrible way he possibly could have.

"Yes, well…" he smiled slightly, looking sheepish, "I'm sorry."

I smiled slightly at him. "It's alright… you could think about how you're voicing your thoughts though."

He chuckled. "I quite agree with you." Then he looked sheepish again, and blushed. Wait, blushed? Why would…? "I'm sorry if I ever did make you feel like I didn't want you here… because I do… I really do… a lot more than I probably…"

But he was cut off by Susan. "Melody!" we both jumped in our feet and looked over at Susan, who was running toward us. "There you are!" Then she looked between Peter (who was still blushing) and me, and then back again, and smirked. "Oh, I'm sorry. Am I interrupting something?"

"No… no, I was just… apologizing. Now I'll… I'll just go back," he said quickly, and then hurried away.

I watched as he walked away with some confusion, and a slight blush at what I thought he possibly would've said if Susan hadn't interrupted. Susan smirked at me. "So… you fancy my brother."

My eyes snapped at her, growing wide and my cheeks blushing. "Wh… what? I… whatever gave you that idea?"

She smirked. "I knew it!" she giggled. "Oh Melody, don't look so alarmed. I've always been good at noticing these things."

"I… I don't know what you're talking about," I said.

She smirked. "Really? Because I know he fancies you, too."

My cheeks grew even more red, and my eyes larger. "What? How would…? He doesn't!"

She laughed. "Yes, he does. I know my brother. He fancies you. And you fancy him."

"I… I don't! I…" at her face, I sighed defeated. "You can't tell anyone Susan," I pleaded. "You must promise me you won't ever tell anyone!"

She grinned. "Don't worry, I promise."

I sighed in relieve. "Thank you."

She grinned. "Of course! Now, come! Let's have lunch and then you could go continue training with Oreius, Ed and Peter."

I threw her a look. "You're not going to let this down, will you?"

She grinned. "Not ever," she said simply.

"Oh, no," I lamented.


	13. Chapter 13

She laughed and we made our way to eat lunch. After eating (I'll repeat, how is it that the food here is so much better?) Susan and Lucy made their way to practice archery and Edmund, Peter and I made our way to practice with our swords. We galloped with our swords up, trying to take the others down. "Sword up, Ed!" Peter yelled smiling. "Just like Oreius showed us!"

But right then Mr. Beaver came running and Edmund's horse almost threw him off his back. "Whoa, horsy!" Edmund said.

The horse scoffed. "My name is Philip," he said.

Edmund's eyes grew large. "Oh… sorry," he said.

"Edmund! Peter! Melody! The White Witch has demanded to have a meeting with Aslan!" Mr. Beaver shouted. "She's on her way!"

I looked at Edmund worried. He was growing pale. Peter helped Lucy into his horse and I helped Susan into mine, and then we galloped as fast as we could back to the camp, and quickly dismounted and ran to where everyone was gathering.

"Jadis! Queen of Narnia!" an ugly dwarf was shouting, "Empress of the Lone Islands!"

The witch was being carried in a stool, which was being carried by four Cyclops. Aslan was sitting in front of his tent, watching intently at the procession. They stopped a few feet right in front of him, and the witch stood up and walked down. She took a glance at Edmund for a moment, smiled evilly, and turned to Aslan again. "You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan," she said.

"His offense was not against you," Aslan said calmly.

"Have you forgotten the laws upon which Narnia was built?" she asked.

"Do not site the Deep Magic to me, Witch," Aslan growled at her. "I was there when it was written."

"Then you'll remember well that every traitor belongs to me," she said cockily. "His blood is my property."

I heard Peter sheathing his sword, and before I could stop him, he had it pointed to the witch. "Try and take him then," he said.

The witch smiled evilly again at him. I felt the sudden urge to drag my sword right through her chest. "Do you really think mere force will deny me my right," she asked, "Little King?" she smirked as Peter looked somewhat defeated. "Aslan knows," she continued, louder, "that unless I have blood as the laws demands, all of Narnia will be overturned, and perish in fire, and water!" she then pointed at Edmund with one long, chalky white finger. "That boy will die on the Stone Table," she finished with a smile, talking softly, "as is tradition. You dare not refuse me."

Aslan growled slightly. "Enough! I will talk with you alone," he said. He then turned around and entered his tent. The witch stayed where she was for a second before following.

Edmund, Lucy and Susan sat down in the grass, keeping silent. After a minute I sat down as well. Peter didn't. He kept standing, looking more and more worried as the seconds passed. Right then I made one of the boldest things I'd ever done in my life. With a sigh I grabbed his hand from where I was sitting and softly pulled him down. He looked down at me for a second before sitting down and looking again at the tent, but kept a strong hold on my hand. A minute turned into ten, and ten turned into twenty and twenty into thirty before they came out again. We all quickly got up from to our feet, and the entire camp was frozen quiet. The witch looked at Edmund for a second, before turning around with a satisfied look on her face and standing beside her stool once again.

Aslan came out of the tent too, and we all looked at him. "She has renounced her claim on the Son of Adam's blood," he finally said.

The whole camp erupted into cheering, and Susan, Lucy and Peter went to hug Edmund. I placed a hand on his shoulder, smiling at him. He was beaming.

"How do I know your promise will be kept?" she asked, looking superior, making the cheering die down.

Aslan growled at her, making her sit down in her stool immediately. The camp erupted in laughter at her fear, and then the cheering began again. Everyone in camp was rejoicing, and after the cheering died down everyone went back to their previous occupations. By nightfall, I think it was safe to say that I wasn't half bad with my swords.

"Tired?" Edmund snickered as I sat down for dinner with a 'humph'.

I huffed. "Says the boy that almost fell asleep on his bowl of fruit," I mumbled.

He grumbled under his breath and pinched on the pieces of melon as his siblings and I laughed, after a while making him crack a smile.

As we were all tired, we went to bed early, and received a much needed rest. At some point in the night I felt like someone was trying to wake me up, but I was too deep in my sleep to be sure. Then, there was a second time, but this time it was a soft, windy voice. I opened my eyes and saw a figure in the tent. I sat up quickly, and took hold of my sword, but a voice stopped me.

"Peace, my Princess," I soft, melodic voice said. "I come with terrible news sent from my Queens," the dryad said. "Aslan has died. The Queens have seen him sacrifice himself in the place of King Edmund."

At that moment, Peter and Edmund flew into the tent and we saw the dryad fly away. I looked up at them with tears running down my cheeks. Not a second later Peter was by my side, holding me tight. Edmund sat beside us and placed a hand on my shoulder as I sobbed. After a while we got out of my tent and Peter went into Aslan's tent to make sure this wasn't a trap.

Oh, how I wished it was.

But Peter's somber look as he came out told me everything I needed to know. "She's right. He's gone," he said softly.


	14. Chapter 14

"Then you'll have to lead us," Edmund said. Peter looked at Edmund with huge eyes. He shook his head. "Peter, there's an army out there and it's ready to follow you; ready to follow your orders," his brother told him.

Peter just shook his head again. "I can't."

"Aslan believed you could Peter," Edmund said. "And so do I."

They looked at each other, before Peter nodded. He then looked at me. I smiled at him reassuringly, letting him know he had my full support. He then took a deep breath.

"The Witch's army is approaching, sire," Oreius said. "What are your orders?"

Peter looked at him, then at Edmund and me. "Prepare the army," he said, and for the first time his voice sounded like a true king. Like the incredible king he would be soon.

We went to the tent, and together we built up a battle plan. And actually, it wasn't half bad. It was pretty good. Very good. It made me think, that we may have a good chance.

As I put on my armor I sighed. This was it. It was probable that by tomorrow at this time, either Narnia would be free of the witch, or we would all be dead. Happy thoughts, aren't they? I put on the dress the dryads had made me for this day (red and gold of course) and the corset that would protect me from most blades, and then the mail skirt, and the boots. Then I put on the belt and my swords in it. I then got my hair up in a tight ponytail, my hair cascading down in glossy waves off it.

With a deep breath I got out of the tent. Everyone was preparing for battle. The air was all seriousness. I looked at the boy's tent and saw them coming out. They looked at me and then we went together to get our horses. We then lead the army to Beruna, where the battle would take place.

The march there was quiet. Everyone was solemn… and with good reason. It felt like a lifetime before we finally arrived. But then again, it could have been a very quick trip. I never knew how long it had actually taken. I guess, if I had been more experienced in battle, I would've noticed how long it took, but since it was my first battle ever time didn't make a difference to me at the moment.

"Fredrick, if something were to happen, and I tell you to leave me behind, then you have to leave me behind, alright?" I said in a whisper so no one would hear. Specially Peter.

He looked at me. "Princess, I would rather die than leave anyone behind in battle, but I would much rather be left to the witch herself than leave you behind."

I sighed. It meant a lot how he said that, we had formed a close bond over the time I had been here and he was extremely loyal to me, but I feared that that would be what would bring him to his death. I didn't want that to happen. I wouldn't let it happen.

We galloped a few more yards before we got to where we would stand, waiting for the witch.

Edmund stood behind in the archery lines while Peter and I continued on to the front line, as was planned. "Isn't there anything I can say or do to change your mind before it starts?" Peter asked with a tint of desperation in his voice.

I sighed, knowing this would happen. "For the last time Peter, I'm staying here with you. No, there is nothing you can do, say or even order that will make me go back."

He swallowed hard and stared ahead, looking more anxious than I had ever seen him. "Couldn't you even think about going back? Just a few lines?"

"No." At his evident growing panic, I felt sudden inspiration for a little speech about my safety before battle, in which he was quite evidently in desperate need of. "Peter," he didn't look at me. "Peter. Look at me. Peter." He finally did so. "Nothing is going to happen to me. Alright? I'm going to be fine. I'm well trained, I know how to defend myself properly, and if anything were to happen, which is highly unlikely, there's about ten soldiers you have asked to keep an eye on me, and yes, I do know about that," I said as he blushed, looking away. "So, would you please stop worrying?"

Then we saw the gryphon approaching us. It cried out and overflew the army in a circle before landing right in front of us. The army was right behind us, the front line a few feet behind us four now. Peter stood in his pure white unicorn in the very center, Oreius beside him at his left, and me mounting Fredrick beside Peter at his right. The gryphon dropped right in front of us.


	15. Chapter 15

"They come, your Majesties," he told Peter and me, "in numbers and weapons far greater than our own."

"Numbers do not win a battle," Oreius said.

"No," Peter said, looking straight ahead, as a sound of a horn started sounding ahead, "but I bet they help."

Then, we spotted something black. I focused my sight on it and it became clearer, and we saw how the Minotaur (the witch's General) raised his axe with a loud roar in the air and not a second later the army of the witch was on view. I could see talking beasts that were on her side, dwarves, minotaurs, werewolves, a few giants… and a lot more creatures that I hadn't the slightest idea of what they were.

And then we saw the witch. She was mounting a white carriage that was led by two huge polar bears. Which made me inexplicably think that they must be really hot. Seriously? We're about to go in a fight for our lives and the freedom of the Narnians, and all I come up with is how hot the witch's polar bears must feel in this sun? The anxiety must really be affecting me.

Then they stopped moving. Peter looked back at Edmund, and Edmund nodded once gravely. Then Peter then turned back and drew his sword out, pointing it ahead. The horn sounded, and the Narnians roared, drawing out their weapons. The witch's army roared back, and started running at us. But the witch stayed behind. Half her army stayed with her. She was going to let her army get the first blow.

We all stayed silent as we saw their army approach us. Then Peter gave out the first sign. From above us, gryphons and other birds flew at their army, flying with huge rocks on their claws. Then they let them drop on the approaching army. We got some good blows, but then some of their archery shot some of the gryphons. I winced as I watched some of them fall.

Now they were very close to us. Peter turned to Oreius. "Are you with me?" he asked.

Oreius turned to Peter. "To the death," he said in a voice that, I knew was speaking only truth.

Peter then turned to me. I smiled at him slightly. "Always," I said intensely, truly meaning it.

He swallowed and looked ahead. He raised his sword. "For Narnia!" he yelled out. "And for Aslan!"

The Narnians gave a huge roar, and we three started galloping ahead, followed by our army. I took my sword out, and gripped the handle hard. Never in my life, had I been this terrified. I was almost shaking. I probably would have been if it not were for the cool Narnian air that ever since the first time I had been in here, had made me feel warm, safe, at home. And I wasn't about to let this vicious witch ruin it. I was determined to take out as much as I possibly could, even if that meant having to fight the witch herself.

The cats ran ahead of us, and for a few seconds it seemed like there was no noise in the world at all. And then, they first crashed against the witch's cats. And then we followed. All I heard was sounds of metal crashing, yells, roars, growls, hoofs, the sound of cutting flesh, screams of pain, the scent of spilled blood…

But it all was forgotten while I took on as much soldiers as I could. One after one I made my way through them. I couldn't even remember how many I had killed. Killed. I had taken lives away… I shook my head and forced myself to forget all these thoughts, and to concentrate on the battle. I slashed, cut, stabbed, kicked and punched, did everything that could possibly injure the soldiers coming at me.

And if I do say so myself, I was doing pretty well. Very well. Incredibly well. I don't know how I ever became this good, but I thanked Aslan than it came at this time. I cut through the army generally easily, killing soldiers and soldiers as I went. I saw three centaurs near me than hadn't left my side since the battle, and recognized them as some of the ones that Peter had asked to watch over me. But by having to do this, they weren't being able to help nearly as much as they could be.

"Go ahead!" I yelled at them as I finished of another Minotaur. Who knew there were so many of them? "It's alright, go fight!"

"We can't leave, Princess!" one of them called. "King Peter said not to leave your side!"

"Peter wasn't thinking rationally!" I yelled at I fought some kind of beast. "We need as much soldiers as possible, we can't afford this! Just tell him I ordered you all to leave or something like that if you have to!" they still seemed slightly unsure. Another one attacked me from behind, and I took them both at once, killing them at the same time with my swords. "I'd say I'm doing pretty fine by myself!"

They nodded after seeing how incredibly well I was doing, and left. Suddenly, something growled behind me, and before I could turn around completely something slashed my arm, that I has thrown to protect myself if he tried to attack like that. Which it did. Fredrick kicked whatever it was with both his back legs, and I saw the thing fly in the air before landing hard on the floor. We galloped away, and as we passed I stabbed my sword in its chest, just to make sure, quickly drawing it back before I was forced to leave it there.

Then I saw the phoenix turn into flames and as it dived and left a trail of flames behind in the ground, making a line between the two armies. Our army yelled in triumph as the ones from the witch's army that had been trapped in our side were killed quickly and some of on the other side foolishly tried to run though the fire, killing themselves, but then the witch went through it and it vanished, as if it had never been there.

It was a few seconds before I heard Peter yell at all of us. "Fall back!" he yelled as the horn blew again, this time signaling to go back. "Draw them to the rocks!"

I quickly stabbed the werewolf that I was fighting and started galloping back. "Fall back!" I yelled as I passed by, knowing some might not have heard. "Fall back!" I saw the archers ready the bows, and then after a moment they shot.

Right then Peter, that was a few feet in front of me, went flying of his unicorn as it got shot, and not a second later so was Fredrick. I went flying in the air with incredible speed, and landed on the ground with an awful 'thud'. The air was blown out of me for a second before I composed myself.

"Melody!" Peter yelled. He came running to me and helped me stand up. "Are you ok?" concern was evident in his voice.

I nodded. "Fine," I assured him as I stood up. But then we saw two figures running past us.

"NO!" Peter yelled, but it was too late. Oreius and a rhino went charging against the army and the witch, and the rhino took a lot of them out before they slashed his legs and he fell down. Oreius charged against the witch herself, and took on the General after some little struggling before getting to her. He almost slashed of her head, but she turned him to stone.

We both ran to fight of some other creatures, and I quickly made my way to Fredrick. "Oh, no… Fredrick… I'll…"

"Don't say anything," he said with a raspy voice. "It stings, but I'm fine. Hit my leg, the stupid thing. I'll be fine if I don't move much. Go ahead, I'll be fine."

After some hesitation and some quick persuasion from his part, I hurried away to fight of more vile creatures. Slowly, I started getting dragged away from the others, and though I was killing many, only receiving some minor cuts and scratches, I felt uneasy not being able to watch over Peter and Edmund.

So, slowly, I made my way back, only to see Edmund on the floor and Peter fighting the witch herself. "Ed!" I cried, but a pair of… things (what were they called!) ran to me, and so I couldn't make my way to him. I fought them off, but then three more appeared (they were very plenty of them, weren't there?) and I let out a frustrated growl as I tried to fight them off. I was doing alright, except that I wasn't being able to get to Edmund. "You creatures are really starting to annoy me," I hissed as I took one down and focused on the other two remaining.

Then I heard a roar. Not just any roar though. I knew that growl. How, I don't know. But I knew who it was. Aslan. Lucy and Susan, too. And reinforcements. Lots of them. I felt myself relax, ever so slightly. I knew now that the battle was won. But I couldn't see Peter right now. It was driving me crazy. I couldn't see him, I didn't know if he was alive.

Then I heard a yell. I turned around, and saw Peter on the ground, the witch pointing her sword at his chest. "Peter!" I yelled, but I couldn't shake those two bloody creatures off me. I hissed as one almost stabbed me, but slightly scratched my arm instead thanks to my fast moving.

"Melody!" I heard Peter and two other voices cry, and with the strength that little reassurance that he wasn't dead (at least not yet) gave me, I finished of the creatures in one swift move. I turned around, and saw Peter running to me, sword up, and then on the ground, and then he was hugging me. I let my swords fall on the ground as well and hugged him back. Not a second later, two other figures hugged us, and I saw they were Susan and Lucy.

Then they let go, and Susan looked around, face worried. "Where's Edmund?" she almost cried, and we all hurried to where he was laying. As we approached him, some dwarf walked up to him, holding an axe high, ready to strike. "Edmund!" Susan called, and in a second threw an arrow that hit the dwarf square in the chest, making him fall backward with a little yell.

Then we got to him, and Susan took off his helmet, and I helped loosed the armor for him to breathe more easily. His breathing was more like a panting now, barely that. Lucy quickly took her cordial out and let a single drop fall in his mouth. After a moment he stopped panting, and there was dead silence. Everyone looked like they were about to cry, me included. But then he started very lowly, coughing. And then he opened his eyes. Peter quickly brought him up, hugging him tightly.

"When are you gonna learn to do as you're told!" Peter exclaimed with a laugh and teary eyes, and Edmund smiled back, and then they all hugged. I felt a little out of place, but before I could stand up two of them (I won't ever know who, I think though that it was Susan and Edmund) dragged me into the hug as well.

When we let go, Aslan walked by us, breathing into one of the statues, and then it transformed back from stone. Lucy smiled and grabbed her cordial, getting up and running to the closest injured.

I smiled and we all got up, trailing after her, going to look for more injured.


	16. Chapter 16

**I'M BAAAAACKKKK! **

**Ehem... well, hello, everyone, again! How're y'all doing? My trip went great, and now I'm back and ready to finish publishing this story! I can back yesterday at like, 10:00 pm so you better be greatful I'm in front of this computer right now! **

**=) I'm glad to be back though and being able to finish this. **

**Hope you like it.**

****A*S*L*A*N****

"Will you stop touching your hair?" I asked Susan, who looked about to pass out from nervousness. "You look wonderful."

She looked at me nervously. "I just… what if they don't want me to be their queen? What if they despise me? What if…?"

"Su, you'll do a great Queen! Stop worrying so much!" Edmund said as he fidgeted with his hands.

Before she could respond, Aslan walked in. "It's time," he said. Alright, now I'm nervous.

We all took a deep breath. It was time.

Trumpets sounded, and we walked toward the thrones. We all had smiles in our faces, but they weren't just for the show. They were real. We were excited as ever.

We got to the five thrones (mine a little lower than theirs, which had taken a lot of persuasion from my part for them to let happen, but after all I was going to be a princess, not a queen) and we turned around to face everyone. My throne was at the far left, then to my right stood Lucy, followed by Susan, then Peter, and then Edmund.

"To the Bright Moon and Stars Above, I give you Princess Melody, the Determined." Mr. Tumnus placed a silver tiara in my head, then backed away, smiling. I beamed back.

"To the glistening Eastern Sea, I give you Queen Lucy, the Valiant." Mr. Tumnus placed a delicate silver crown that looked like silver vines on her head, smiling at her.

"To the great Western Wood, I give you King Edmund, the Just." Mr. Tumnus placed a silver crown on his head. Ed was beaming.

"To the radiant Southern Sun, I give you Queen Susan, the Gentle." Mr. Tumnus placed a golden crown very much like Lucy's on Susan's head, her smiling the whole time.

"And to the Clear, Northern Sky, I give you King Peter, the Magnificent." Mr. Tumnus placed a golden crown on Peter's head.

We then took a step back and sat down in our thrones. "Once a king, queen, or princess of Narnia, always a king, queen or princess. May your wisdom grace us until the stars rain down from the heavens," Aslan finished.

"Long live King Peter! Long live King Edmund! Long live Queen Susan! Long live Queen Lucy! Long live Princess Melody!" everyone shouted. We smiled as everyone clapped and cheered.


	17. Chapter 17

(FIVE YEARS LATER)

I was rushing down the corridor of Cair Paravel when I collided with something, or well, someone. "Oh, Peter! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" I asked as I blushed. That is simply wonderful; almost knock him to the ground! He'll love you after that, Melody!

"Melody! Yes, I'm fine. I'm alright. What are you racing for, anyway?" he asked as he helped me steady myself. I tried to ignore the burning sensation his hands left on my waist.

"Nothing!" I said quickly. Maybe too quickly. He gave me an incredulous look, and I tried smiling. "Nothing, really. I was just… isn't this a marvelous day?" I said, looking out the window. By the lion, was that really all I could come up with? I'm helpless.

He looked like he was trying not to burst out laughing. "Yes… we've been having quite beautiful afternoons. So, tell me, what are you running from?"

"I… well, you see…" I was cut off by my name being called.

"Princess Melody!" I closed my eyes, trying to calm myself, and then opened them again after a few seconds. I placed a fake smile in my face, and turned around.

"Prince Phalom," I greeted him, my voice sounding maybe a little bit annoyed. He didn't seem to notice.

"I have been looking for you all morning!" he exclaimed as he finally reached us. "I just entered the kitchens a few minutes ago and saw you there, but then you quickly almost ran out. Is there anything wrong I can assist you with? You seemed almost, distressed."

He may be quite handsome, but he couldn't be more oblivious to some things. And besides, as handsome as he may be, he had nothing on Peter… oh, stop it Melody! "Oh, did I? I… I'm so sorry, I… certainly didn't realize you were there." So, I wasn't exactly the best at lying when I was this nervous, and so if he wasn't this obvious he would had noticed right away my lie, and finally realized that I was running from him.

"Oh, don't you worry. So, I was wondering if you would like to take a scroll with me down in the castle grounds."

… but of course he would be too dense to realize it.

"Oh! Well, you see, I would of course, but I… I have to… right now is not the best time. I just have to…"

"Help me with some Council matters," Peter said suddenly. I looked at him confused for a minute before realizing he was helping me.

"Yes! Council matters," I said, smiling a completely fake smile at the prince. "It is very important matters, and I couldn't possibly delay anyone with them. Actually, we should go start on them right now," I said as I took Peter's hand and started dragging him away. "So, if you'll excuse us…"

"Oh, well of course. I'll have a chance to talk to you later," he said with a conceited smile before walking away.

I sighed in relieve. "Thank you!" I said as I hugged him.

He chuckled, though I could hear it was somewhat nervous. "You're welcome. Is he trying to gain your affections?"

"Apparently, but tomorrow he will be gone back to Telmar," I said, "so I will just have to put up with his insufferable laugh for so long."

Peter grinned at me. "Then I wouldn't be mistaken by thinking you don't reciprocate the feelings?"

I smiled at him. "What gave me away?"

He laughed. "Alright. That's good," he muttered.

"What is?" I asked as we walked down the hall.

"What? Oh, nothing…" he turned a shade of red. I looked at him, quite confused. Why was he blushing? "Just… it is a marvelous afternoon…" I stared at him, incredulous. He sighed in defeat. "Alright… listen, there is something I've been meaning to tell you for some time… and I should say it now before I loose whatever chance I have…" he muttered the last part, but somehow I caught it too.

"Alright…? Go ahead," I encouraged him as we reached a balcony that overlooked the sea. The golden sun reflected on the water, making it look incredibly stunning.

"Well…" he said as he stood beside me, "I really don't know how to start."

I smiled at his nervous face. He did look incredible handsome when… alright, stop right there! "Really? The High King Peter of Narnia, at a loss of words? Is that even possible?"

He chuckled nervously, not meeting my eyes. "Only when I'm around you."

Now I didn't know what to say. How did he mean that? In what sense? "Why?" I'm brilliant, I know.

He looked at me for the first time in a while, and appeared at a loss of words. And apparently, because he still didn't know what to say, he decided to show me. A quick, rushed decision. One that would change my life forever.

He slowly leaned in, and I tensed as his face came incredibly close to mine. I felt his breath on my lips, and after a moment his lips press softly against mine. I froze in place. What was he doing? He liked me? I thought he didn't… I mean, I thought he thought of me as a sister… and now he's kissing me?

And I didn't realize until he pulled away that he thought I was rejecting him, and his cheeks were a deep scarlet red, and he looked embarrassed beyond believe. "Melody, I'm… I'm sorry… I understand if you don't feel the same way and I shouldn't have ever done that. It was… incredibly disrespectful of me… I… I didn't… I'm sorry." He hurried for the door, but now I had woken from my shocked state, and I wasn't about to let him go away this easily.

"Peter!" I called. "Peter!" He turned around, still blushing, a guilty and embarrassed expression on his face, and looked about to apologize again, when I threw my arms around his neck and pressed my lips to his.

How bold could that be, coming from me?

He stood there frozen for a second, before enthusiastically responding to the kiss and wrapping his arms around my waist. When we finally pulled away, we were both breathing heavily and blushing, He grinned though, and whispered, "I love you," in my ear.

I grinned as well. "I love you too," I whispered back.

He kissed me again, and my heart felt like bursting out of my chest. And probably that was why we didn't hear his three siblings approaching, nor when they stopped short in the hall at seeing us, grinned, and walked away quietly, whispering to each other things like, 'about time!'.


	18. Chapter 18

**A*S*L*A*N** (THREE YEARS LATER)

"As long as you love each other, these rings will forever be with you," Aslan said as Peter took my hand again. "Now Peter, you may kiss the bride."

Peter grinned and leaned down and kissed me. Everyone erupted into cheers. When we pulled apart, Aslan stood before me. I kneeled, and Mr. Tumnus took off my tiara, and placed a golden crown on my head. "Stand now, High Queen Melody of Narnia," Aslan said with a smile and joy in his voice and eyes.

I grinned and stood up next to my husband. "Thank you, Aslan," I whispered, tears of joy welling up in my eyes. Aslan smiled proudly and joyfully at us. "Long live Queen Melody!" everyone shouted, and then cheered. Then Peter took my hand and kissed my hand where the golden band decorated in diamonds stood now. Then the celebrations began.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello everyone! So... the end is comming close... **

**Actually, after this chapter and two others, we'll be done... **

**Please let me know what you're thinking about this end!**

**Hope you like it!**

****A*S*L*A*N** (TWO YEARS LATER)**

The five kings and queens galloped through the forest, laughing and smiling as they went. King Peter and Queen Melody galloped side by side, gazing into each other's eyes with pure love. No time would ever lessen their love for each other. Suddenly, one of them stopped. He looked down at his horse, concerned. "Are you alright, Philip?" he asked.

"I'm not as young as I once was," Philip responded, almost sounding mournful.

Then they heard the other four galloping back. "Come on, Ed!" Queen Susan laughed.

"Just catching my breath," King Edmund said.

"Well, that's all we'll catch at this rate!" Queen Melody said, laughing.

"What did he say again, Susan?" Queen Lucy asked, smiling.

"You girls wait in the castle," Queen Susan said, horribly imitating King Edmund's voice. "I'll get the stag myself!"

Four of them laughed, and King Edmund smiled, but then King Peter stopped laughing, looking at something and dismounting. They all turned to look at it. It was… a lamppost.

The king and queens looked at it confused as they dismounted, too. What was this? And what was it doing in the middle of the forest? "What's this?" King Peter asked, looking at it. "It seems familiar."

"As if from a dream," Queen Melody said.

"Or a dream of a dream," Queen Lucy said. Then she remembered something. "Spare Oom! Plumm Tudy!" she exclaimed. She started walking away, looking for something.

"Lucy!" King Edmund called.

"Not again!" Queen Susan said as they followed.

"Lu!" King Peter called.

"Come on!" Lucy urged them with a smile. They walked for a few more before they started seeing something in the trees.

"These aren't branches!" King Peter said as he let go of Queen Melody's hand and took hold of what looked to be like…

"They're coats," Queen Susan whispered.

Then they started all groaning or hissing.

"Susan, you're on my foot!"

"Don't push me!"

"I'm not on your foot!"

"Ouch! That was my toe!"

"Will you stop shoving?"

"Peter, come on, move over!"

"Stop pushing!"

And then, they all fell over in a wooden floor.


	20. Chapter 20

**A*S*L*A*N** (AT MISS PLUMMER'S STUDY)

Melody fell with a loud thud on the floor. "By the lion! What is…?" she trailed of as soon as she saw the wooden floor. "What…?" she touched the floor, and looked up. There, standing, was an old lady. Then everything came rushing back. Everything. Melody realized she was wearing her previous clothes now, and that she was again seventeen, not twenty-six, and then looked down at her hand, and saw a band made out of the purest gold in Narnia, decorated with numerous bright diamonds, the brightest and carefully selected in Narnia, too. Then she looked up again, her expression now panicky.

"No, no, no, no…" she muttered as she looked back at the wardrobe. Miss Plummer's smile vanished, and looked at the girl confused for a moment before she saw the ring in her hand, and gasped.

"Oh, dear…" she said, looking at the girl with sad and shocked eyes.

"No… no! NO! Let me in! Peter! PETER!" Melody sobbed as she crashed on the wood at the end of the wardrobe, hurting her hands but not caring at all. "PETER! No, no… please, please… PETER!"

Miss Plummer kneeled beside the sobbing girl, tears in her eyes, and placed a hand on her shoulder. Then the door of the study burst open, revealing a very confused and alarmed Jennifer. "Miss Plummer? I heard screams and loud…" she trailed of as soon as she saw the sobbing girl half-way inside the wardrobe, knocking on the back of it like it was the door that let you out of hell, and Miss Plummer kneeling beside her with sad, teary and sympathetic eyes.

"Bring in Miss Melody's pillow and blanket, Jennifer," Miss Plummer said.

Without another word, Jennifer rushed out of the room, not knowing what to make of the whole thing.

Miss Plummer hurried to her desk, and wrote as quickly as she could a letter to a certain Digory Kirke, and instructed Jennifer to take it to the mansion that was half an hour away in carriage, telling her to tell him it is urgent. Jennifer left minutes after.

**A*S*L*A*N** (AT THE PROFESSOR'S MANSION)

The four siblings fell on the wooden floor, making quite some sound as they all fell. They looked at each other confused, and then suddenly everything came rushing in. Peter looked at the wardrobe with huge eyes. No. No. NO. "NO!" he yelled, banging at the door, tears already running down his cheeks. The door opened up, and Professor Kirke watched with round eyes as the four sibling's eyes welled up with tears, and how Peter cried shamelessly, banging with so much force the back of the wardrobe it was a wonder it hadn't broken under the punches. "NO! LET ME IN! LET ME IN!"

Lucy sobbed into Susan's arms, Susan crying as well. Edmund let the tears roll down his cheeks also, watching his brother. No one said anything for a long time, not even the Professor, not knowing what was even going on.

"Melody…" Peter whispered.

"Peter," Edmund suddenly cried. "Peter, your ring! It's still there!"

Every pair of eyes flew to his hand, and saw the golden band shinning in Peter's hand. Peter grabbed onto it for dear life, holding onto the only thing he had left of his love. Of his Melody. That is when the Professor understood what was happening, and for the first time in years, felt his eyes fill with tears. "Oh, dear…" was all he managed to whisper.

He then flew out of the room and to his study, grabbing the first piece of parchment he found and a quill, and started to write fervently. But then he was interrupted. It was a little woman, about thirty or forty years old, and she handed him a letter, telling him that her Mistress told her to tell him it was urgent matter.

The Professor looked at the sender, and ripped open the envelope. Just who he was writing to… but what could she have to tell him that was so urgent? He read over the letter, and then with round eyes read it again, and again and again. Then he almost jumped out of his seat, looking for another piece of parchment, and wrote quickly a reply, long and slightly fussy writing because of his hurry, but understandable nonetheless, and then gave it to the woman to return to Miss Plummer.

He had never, ever imagined something like this… but Aslan always knew what he was doing.

The reply to his letter got there two days later. The Professor smiled for the first time in two days, knowing that by tonight the young boy would be alright again.

During these two days, Peter Pevensie hadn't left the room that contained the wardrobe. He hadn't left the wardrobe, in fact. He sat inside it all day and night, doing nothing but stare at it, willing it to open up. But it never did.

His siblings were worried. They brought him his meals in, but he barely ate at all. He didn't sleep, too. His muscles were sore; his back was killing him, his stomach begged for food, and his head for sleep.

But he didn't care for his muscles, they could ache all they wanted. His back too, he didn't care either. He wouldn't eat because he felt like he would throw it up in a while. He couldn't sleep, because what if the wardrobe opened to Narnia while he slept? To Melody? He would miss his chance. And what if he fell asleep, and dreamed of her? He wouldn't be able to bear it, wake up and know it wasn't real. That she wasn't there.

So he stared, and that's all he did. Stare, and occasionally kiss the golden ring on his wedding finger, because he felt that, somehow, this brought them closer. The closest they could be.

So, when the Professor entered the room and told him that they would have visits that day, he simply nodded, barely even understanding what was said to him, his eyes not leaving the wardrobe.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello everyone!**

**So... this is the last chapter of this story. Thank you so much to everyone of you guys that reviewed, favorited, alerted (is that even a word? oh, well) and/or read this story. It means the world to me to know that someone is actually reading at all! **

**It's been a lot of fun for me to upload this story and get feedback on it! **

**Thanks so much again!**

**And... without further ado, here is the final chapter!**

**ENJOY!**

****A*S*L*A*N****

It had taken quite a struggle to get Melody out of the wardrobe. She hadn't slept, properly eaten, showered, or even moved for two days. All she ever did was cry and stare at the wardrobe. So when Miss Plummer told her they would go visit a friend of hers that lived about half an hour away, there were some problems.

She screamed, she sobbed, she begged, to be let stay behind. But Miss Plummer would have none of it. She was forced into the shower and into some clean clothes, and then into the carriage. The only thing she didn't ever take was the ring. She didn't care what Miss Plummer's friend thought of it, she wasn't going to take it off. Thankfully, Miss Plummer didn't force her into that too, and so she silently sat the whole way on carriage, dark bags under her eyes, hallow and red eyes from obvious non-stop crying, devoid of any emotion, slumped shoulders, sickly pale skin from lack of sleep and food… she looked nothing like the beautiful girl she had been two days ago.

When they got to the mansion, she just dragged her feet out, and then to the door, and when the Professor himself let them in, he looked at her with such joy that she did notice it. All she had noticed for the past two days had been the wardrobe, her ring, her headaches, her growling stomach, and the incredible pain she felt in her heart. The Professor's eyes flew to her hand and at seeing the beautiful ring, grinned and let them in quickly.

He had had the maids prepare a feast, knowing that when the couple had been reunited, they would finally be very hungry, and in need of sleep, and his siblings would too, as they hadn't been eating all that well either. "Let me get the kids here," the Professor said with a glow in both his and Miss Plummer's eyes.

But Melody didn't notice. She was too preoccupied thinking about the wardrobe. About Peter. Peter. Even thinking his name made her feel so much pain, she wanted to run back to the wardrobe and stay there forever. Until she found a way to find Peter.

But then she heard a voice. A voice she knew very well indeed. Just at her back. "Oh my… it can't be… Melody?"

Great, Melody thought, now I'm hearing Susan's voice in my head.

"Melody? Melody! Turn around! It's me! You aren't imagining this! Melody, in the name of Aslan, if you don't turn around right now I'll…"

Melody slowly turned around, really to be disappointed. But… she saw Susan. A grinning fourteen year old Susan, that had tears rolling down her face.

Melody's resolve broke. It couldn't be… could it? "… Su?" she asked, unsure.

Susan let out a cry and ran to her, engulfing her in the tightest hug ever. "By Aslan! It is you! Oh, you wouldn't believe… Peter! Oh, by the mane, Peter! EDMUND! LUCY!"

Two very quick footsteps were heard, and then a nine year old Lucy and a twelve year old Edmund came running in the room. "What? What is it? Is it Peter again? By the lion Susan, you better have a…" Edmund trailed off as he saw her crying sister, and another girl that was almost sobbing. She looked Peter's age, and had midnight black hair, pale skin and green eyes.

"Oh my…!" Lucy said, then let out a cry and threw herself at Melody's arms, sobbing uncontrollably now.

Edmund, that had frozen in shock, now snapped out of it. "I have to bring him… Peter! PETER! PETER GET HERE NOW!" Edmund ran out of the room faster than any of them could remember him running.

"Come here," Susan said as she helped Melody up with some struggle, as Melody was still weak on her feet. "I don't think Edmund will be able to…" but before she could even finish, two figures ran into the room. All three girls turned around to see them. Melody's eyes only saw one, though. He was sixteen again, his blond hair and blue eyes and slightly boyish face punching into her heart. She had known him for ten, almost eleven years now. She had seen him in his most incredible moments. She had seen him turn into an adult. The magnificent King every girl fawned over. And yet, never had she thought him more incredibly handsome than at that moment, sixteen again, deathly pale because of lack of sleep and food, dark bags under his eyes…

He was perfect to her.

Just as much as she was perfect to him.

They never noticed when his three siblings and two very much grinning gray-haired friends left the room, nor when they moved, or who moved at all. All that they knew was that now they were holding each other again, after what felt like years of misery, they were in heaven now.

"I love you, Melody," he finally was able to whisper.

She sobbed into his shirt. "I love you so, so much Peter," she responded.

Now they knew, everything would be alright.

**A*S*L*A*N** (IN THE NEXT ROOM)

"What do you think, Polly? Mind if she stays here for a couple of days?" Digory asked his friend, his eyes twinkling.

Polly smiled. "They'll finally have some sleep."

**A*S*L*A*N**

That night, after having a feast with the Professor and Miss Plummer, telling them in detailed explanation all their adventures, everything from the time they entered the wardrobe to their coronation, and Peter and Melody's wedding, and a lot of other battles and adventures and trips they had had during their reign, everyone had their first good sleep since they came back from Narnia. Melody slept cuddled in Peter's arms, both of them blissfully happy, both rings on their fingers.

And that night, everyone heard a loud, happy roar of a lion in their sleep.

Everything would be alright.

****A*S*L*A*N****

**Ahhh... who doesnt like cheesy endings? **

**Anyway, I hope you liked this story, and I will soon be posting an AN about _something related_ to this story (please take note that it's something RELATED to the story, not another chapter), so for those of you that aren't bored to death already, be on alert for that. For those of you who are already sick of my writing, thanks for reading anyway! **

**Goodbye... for now...**

**.love**


	22. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Hello everyone!**

**First off, I would like to thank every one of you who read this story. It means a lot to me. So, THANK YOU!**

**Also, I would like to make an anouncement. It's about, as many of you guessed, a sequel to this story.**

**So, some of you have said that they would like to read a sequel, which was going to be my original question, since I didn't even know if you guys wanted one in the first place. But now that I know that at least some of you do, well, I guess I could post one.**

**Now, I'm not promising that it will be amazing, but, I don't think it'll be that bad.**

**Ok, so, when I first started posting this story I told you guys that it was already written down to the last word, but what I didn't mention was the fact that I had written a sequel too, which was finished as well.**

**When I first started getting reviews asking for a sequel I thought, clearly, of the one I had done already, but since then I got a review with some amazing ideas for a different kind of story, one that doesn't quite follow the lines of the original books and movies.**

**So, now that I know that I WILL write the sequel, my question becomes this: do you guys prefer for me to post the original sequel I'd written down, or do you want me to write a completely new one, one that doesn't follow the lines of the movie?**

**If you guys decide that you want me to post the original, I'll start doing so right away. If you want for me to instead write a new one, well, I would be more than happy to do that as well, but know that in that case the reviews would come far more appart, since I'd have to think up the whole story and write it down, because I haven't done that.**

**So, know that now it is up to you to decide on the sequel's content. I'll be putting up a poll for you guys to decide on what you want. I will be closing said poll the night of MARCH 25TH.** **Note that even if I say the night of that day, we don't all live in the same country or possible even continent, so it would be smart to try and vote BEFORE that day so there aren't any problems with time zones and all that jazz. It's almost a month, so come on, it's enought time. **

**Having said all this, I'll leave you guys to decide on the fate of the sequel. **

**Goodbye for now,**

** .love**


	23. 2 AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Hello everyone! **

**So... the result of the poll came out... **

**and the old story won. so, I'll publish that one. =)**

**Buuuuttt... many of you stated that they would like to see not only that one, but the other one, too.**

**So... I will publish that other one, too! **

**You guys happy? I hope so! **

**There is one little detail about how this is going to work though. I will soon start uploading the one that was already made, but for the other one you'll have to give me some time. since its not written down, i will have to start writting it, and i'm in the middle of exams, so it will be a while before i can start writting. the one that written down already though wont be a problem since all i have to do is upload it, so i will start doing just that in a day or two. **

**So... that's it for me. **

**See ya soon!**

**.love**


End file.
